


How Prompto began to live in the Citadel(and where else the royals tend to go to)

by Hector_X_Paris



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No War, Bullying, Child Neglect, Imperials, M/M, Magitek, Niflheimr | Niflheim, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hector_X_Paris/pseuds/Hector_X_Paris
Summary: Prompto is well liked amongst the highest ranks of the Citadel, but that can't be said for anyone else who know what he is.A Niff cozying up with the Royals of Lucis.Too bad they didn't anticipate their protection of said Niff.





	1. In the Citadel

“Prom, come on!” Noctis called as they walked along the steps leading up to the citadel.

“Dude,” Prompto whined, jogging to catch up with his best friend. “Why am I even here! No way your dad is going to let you off the hook just because we have a group project and test!”

“Trust me,” Noctis huffed as they entered the lobby. “Once he finds out it’s for chemistry and mathematics, he’ll let us go.”

“I still can't believe you're that bad at math,” Prompto laughed. “Bro, you...I can’t even!!”

“Shut it,” Noctis grumbled before pushing him.

“Your Highness,” a voice spoke full of surprise and Prompto yelped as he whipped around. “Are you here for the meeting?”

“Oh, hey Nyx,” Noctis inclined his head. “Yeah, but I’ve got a project in math and chem, so I brought my friend who actually understands that crap for when I’m done.”

“Oh, your the whizz,” the woman next to Nyx chuckled. “Great! Mind helping this one learn what 2+2 is,” she joked, jerking her thumb at Nyx.

“Funny Crowe,” he huffed. “Seriously though, not to be a spoilsport, but he have clearance?”

“Ummm,” Noctis pursed his lips and looked away.

“Right, call me if you need help,” Prompto called, turning to leave but groaned when Noctis grabbed his collar.

“Let’s go ask right now!”

“WA--WAIT,” Prompto screeched as Noctis hauled him off.

“He’s kinda cute,” Crowe spoke once the door closed. “Not too shabby on that ass either.”

“Down girl,” Nyx chuckled. ‘Prince will have our head if he hears you.”

“I can dream,” she chuckled, the two heading off to the training ground before Dratous had their heads.

* * *

“Where is the Prince,” Laurin, a council member, asked once it was underway. “I was under the impression that he was to begin attending the meetings.”

“It is a long way from school to the citadel,” Regis spoke, refraining from rolling his eyes. “Give him some leeway. And that is an order.”

Laurin closed his mouth and they were about to proceed when the door opened and Notis came in dragging a screeching Prompto.

“Let me go,” he yelled, kicking at Noctis’ legs as he did so. “Bro! Your insane! INSANE!!!”

“Hi dad,” Noctis began, ignoring Prompto as he began lamenting his friendship.

“Son,” Regis rose a brow.

“This is Prompto, who I’ve told you about,” he motioned toward the now scared blonde. “Your run I will follow you,” Noctis warned, grabbing his arm as he made a break for it. “I need clearance to get him to the residential section so that I can finish my Chemistry project and study for the math final. _STOP, I AM NOT LETTING YOU RUN!!”_

Prompto made a sound like a wounded animal before going limp, Regis barely containing his laughter as Noctis suddenly turned to Clarus. He motioned for the Shield to approach, the older man doing so before shoving Prompto into his arms with a yell of **“DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE!”**

No one was expecting the fight he would put up, yelling at Noctis to ‘stop being a idiot and just call him for help after the meeting, astrals damnit.’

“He’s strong,” Clarus grunted at the renewed vigor the boy showed. “And slippery,” he tightened his grip.

“I take it that you brought him here to get out of the meeting,” Regis gave a knowing smile.

**“NO!”**

**“YES!”**

Noctis glared at Prompto as if he commited the worst kind of treason, the blonde sticking his tongue out in retaliation.

“He’s the one with the great math and science grades,” Noctis whined. “You know I need the help.”

“Go” Regis chuckled. “And if I find out you are playing those video games-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis blushed, “Come on, Prom!”

“I hate you,” Prompto whined, tossing a lint at him. “Why didn't you clear it before I came!”

“Slipped my mind.”

“I might be blonde, but I am the farthest thing from being gullible,” Prompto deadpanned, Regis losing it right after the door slammed shut.

 ** _“AHAHAHA,”_** Regis just lost it after the door slammed shut, uncaring of the stares on his person.

“Well, he was a cute one,” the head of Economic affairs commented, the older woman smiling at Regis busted out laughing once more.

“I...I need to sp...speak to him later,” Regis breathed out.

“I need to get a Crownsguard application,” Clarus muttered, rolling his shoulder. Kid got some strength in that twig body of his.

“AHAHAHA!”

“I think the king is broken,” Laurin sighed.

* * *

“I cannot believe you,” Prompto huffed as they made their way down to his rooms.

“What,” Noctis huffed.

“You know what I‘m talking about,” Prompto deadpanned before bursting out laughing with Noctis.

“Oh? Chocobo butt and Princess,” Gladio huffed as he spotted them.

“Hey,” Noctis called, Prompto waving before noticing the person behind Gladio.

“Hiyah Ignis,” Prompto called, the advisor jumping at being noticed.

“Hello Prompto,” he inclined his head. “If I may, why are you here?”

“This one,” he jerked his thumb to a sulking Noctis. “Forced me to come here, to help out with our Chemistry Project, which he forced me to be his partner, and help him with studying for math.”

“Ah,” Ignis chuckled, eyeing Noctis with a knowing eye. “No wonder you said you had everything covered. Well, I shall prepare some snacks and get the materials out.”

“Thanks, I need to hide his games,” Prompto sighed, Gladio bursting out laughing at Noctis’s confused expression.

**_“PROM!”_ **

“We have work to do!”

 _“PROMMMMM,”_ Noctis whined as he chased after the blonde, the other two laughing quietly at the boy.

“He’s got Princess down to pat,” Gladio breathed.

“At least we don't have to worry anymore about science and math,” Ignis shrugged.

“Gladio,” Clarus called, the teen straightening up at his dad’s call.

“Sir,” he saluted, Ignis giving a bow.

“Enough of that,” Clarus waved off, ruffling his hair.

“Dadd,” Gladio whined, Ignis snickering beside him.

“Did the prince and his friend come this way?”

“Yes, on the way to his rooms for studying,” Ignis informed him. “Why, if I may?”

“Need to talk to them before they get too deep into despair,” he chuckled, heading off. “You’ll find out soon enough!”

“Oh boy,” Gladio groaned.

* * *

“NO! Bad!” Was the first thing Clarus heard as he entered the princes chambers.

“Come on, Prom,” he heard the prince whine. “We got time before Iggy brings snacks! Just one round!”

“One round turns into twenty with you,” Prompto spoke with age old wisdom, Clarus snorting as he entered the rooms. He chuckled as he saw Prompto holding the controllers above his head and a hand stopping Noctis from getting to them. “Ack,” he yelped at the sight of Clarus, falling to the floor, but curling around the controllers to stop Noctis from getting them.

“Come on!”

“No,” Prompto was stubborn, Clarus will give him that.

“Clarus-”

“Don’t even think about asking me,” Clarus deadpanned, the prince deflating before grabbing his bag and heading into his bedroom to get anything else he needed. “And I need to speak with Prompto.”

“Eh,” the poor boy looked like he short circuited.

“Your not in trouble,” Clarus chuckled. “I swear, if anything, we should be rewarding you.”

“Heh?”

“Getting this one to study while in the Citadel is worthy of praise,” he jerked his head to Noctis, who no doubt stuck out his tongue. “He uses any excuse to get out of things he doesn't like, his grades suffering for it.”

“So what! I’m going to have council members to do this for me,” Noctis protested.

“Invalid king,” Prompto pointed out, Noctis floundering for answer before giving up and flipping him off.

“Prompto,” Claruis said, through his laughter. “Consider this and give me an answer before you leave today please,” he handed the flyer to Prompto, smiling as his face went a bit blank.

“O...y...yeah,” he became a bit somber, looking at Clarus with intensity that had the man a bit on edge. “I’ll do it. No thought needed.”

“You serious,” Clarus challenged, shivering slightly as his eyes darkened and sharpened dangerously.

“Yes, I am. I will always be by Noct’s side and I will make it on my own strength to be by his side,” he ground out.

“Stop by my office before you leave and we’ll finish up your application,” Clarus nodded. “Make sure that one does his part of the Project.”

“Hey! I aint no mooch,” Noctis yelled as Clarus left.

“Yeah right, come on and finish writing up your part,” Prompto snapped, jabbing him in the side before going to grab his bag

* * *

 

“Clarus, waiting for something,” Cor asked, looking around as he sat on the couch.

“Getting an application ready for a new recruit. Need you to evaluate him personally,” He said, filling out the parts he needed.

“Oh, so he agreed already,” Regis hummed from his spot. “I suppose it’s to be expected.”

“Who,” Cor raised a brow.

“Sir,” a maid enter. “He’s here.”

“Bring him in,” Regis motioned.

“Hel….Hello Your Royal Majesty,’ Prompto spoke, bowing as he caught sight of Regis.

“Ahaha! Calm down dear boy,” Regis chuckled. “I am not going to force a dear friend of my son to bow to me!”

“Oh...okay,” Prompto gave a hesitant smile before turning to Clarus. “So, I just need to fill a few things out?”

“Yes, considering your a minor, you’ll need your parents consent-”

“Ah! I have a note from them, they are on business trips most of the time. I told them I was considering going into the cadet program as they got this ready,” he handed a note in lamination.

“Oh,” Clarus took it and looked it over. “Alright then. Just need you to fill out the rest of this,” he handed the application.

“So when will the cadet training begin,” Prompto asked as he filled out the first page.

“I think allowing you to train with Noctis will make him more happy to train,” Regis spoke up, smiling brightly.

“But...I...I want to get the privilege by my own power,” Prompto jolted, looking at Regis in confusion. “I...I want to get their by my own strength.”

“Hmm,” Regis gave a look to Clarus who smiled. “Well, very admirable! But you know how Noctis will react. Besides, if he takes a journey, he will fight for you to go.”

“Noctis can learn that he can't get everything,” Prompto huffed. “But I guess I’ll suffer as well, so let’s just do it.”

“You know my son well,” Regis smiled. “I hope to see more of you! Noctis refused to let me meet you!

“Ah...that was me. Actually,” he smiled hesitantly. “I kinda was scared to make a fool of myself and besides, people talk enough.”

“Bullies,” Cor asked, Prompto jumping as he finally noticed him.

“WOAH,” he yelped, nearly falling out of his chair had Clarus not gripped his collar. “Sorry! Didn’t see you!”

“Bullies,” Cor asked again, Regis elbowing him.

“N...No,” He protested. “I’m fine! Just highschool gossip.”

“Hmm,” Cor huffed, leaning back. He didn't look like he believed a word the boy said. 

“Done,” Prompto smiled, handing the paper to Clarus. “Woah, pretty late,” he noted as he looked up at the clock. “Man, Noct just had to be lazy!”

“You are welcome to stay the night,” Regis smiled, Cor facepalming at his lack of care for regulations. “Besides, that might have been Noctis’ plan.”

“Nah,” Prompto declined, Regis happy at his ease around him. “Besides, he’ll just complain about not being able to play games.”

“I could drive you home,” Cor offered. “Or you could stay with Clarus and really annoy the Prince.”

“I live near the school, about a ten minute jog,” Prompto stretched.

“That’s far,” Regis breathed. “Sorry for Noctis dragging you here. He must have known this would have happened.”

“Yeah, you...you don’t mind,” Prompto turned shy as he looked at Clarus, the man smug as Regis looked upset.

“Of course not! I’m sure Iris would be happy to meet you,” Clarus laughed. “Bit upset that she wasn't able to meet you!”

“What about Gladio?”

“Unless he wants to deal with the Prince’s whining, he’ll be nice and keep quiet,” he sniffed.

“Should I wait in the office room,” He motioned out the door.

“Ah, yes. I’ll be done soon,” Clarus smiled. “I will come get you in a moment.”

“Kay,” he bowed toward Regis and waved lightly at Cor before leaving, the door barely clicked before Regis began whining about Clarus undermining him.

Like father, like son.

* * *

“Prompto,” Clarus called, getting his coat on. “Let’s go. Did you eat?”

“Ignis practically had to throw my books away and force feed me,” He chuckled, Clarus shaking his head.

“Stuck in your studies?”

“Well, I kinda suck at English and History, so I was so focused on understanding it, Iggy got pretty annoyed,” Prompto chuckled. “He was just about a hair’s away from destroying my stuff with fire because I kept saying “later” and “once i’m done”. He looks calm but has the temper of a mama chocobo.”

“That makes you her chick,” Clarus rose a brow as they entered the elevator.

“Uggh, you really are Gladio’s dad,” Prompto whined. “He made the same joke!”

“Hmph, runs in the family,” Clarus huffed, leading him to the car.

“What,” Prompto mocked. “Corny jokes no one likes?”

“Snarky this evening aren’t we,” Clarus sniffed. “That's’ good, keep those three on their toes.”

The rest of the drive was filled with a back and forth of corny jokes and jabs that had both of them reeling in laughter. As they pulled up the the large mansion, Prompto spotted a young boy rushing over and an older man rushing after him.

“Talcott,” Clarus chuckled as he scooped up the boy. “What are you doing up?”

“Hehe,” the little boy smiled, the man huffing in a few breaths after he stopped moving.

“Forgive me, Lord Amicitia. Talcott just ran off,” he huffed.

“It’s fine Jared, nice to know some still waits up for me,” he chuckled, pinching the boy’s cheek.

“Who dat,” he pointed at Prompto who made a silly face, sending him into a fit of giggles.

“Jared, Prompto is staying the night. Mind setting up a room,” he asked.

“Of course, it will have to be next to Talcott’s though,” he turned to Prompto who now was lightly poking at Taclotts side. “Is that acceptable?”

“Totally,” Prompto chuckled. “I can calm him down a bit too! I babysit sometimes, so I know how to deal with a rowdy-” he gave a tummy tickle at that point. “Children.”

“A savior,” Jared muttered, turning to set up the room.

“Hi, I’m Talcott,” the boy smiled, as the three walked inside. “I’m three!”

“Wow,” Prompto breathed, over exaggerating his face. “You know so many words! Hi five!”

“Yeah,” he cried, slamming his hand with Prompto. “Can I have some warm milk,” the boy turned to Clarus who smiled down lightly.

“Can’t sleep,” Clarus huffed, turning to head into the kitchen. “Would you like some water?”

“Yes please,” Prompto followed, making more faces that elicited laughter from Talcott. “Thanks again.”

“It’s of no problem,” Clarus handed the warmed milk to Talcott who took it and began to slowly drink it. “Water is in the pantry over there,” he jerked his head in the general direction.

“Thanks!”

Talcott began to bob his head forward, Clarus chuckling as he grabbed the drooping cup and hoisting him up into a more comfortable position.

“I will see you in the morning,” Clarus inclined his head. “Best to get this one to bed and then myself.”

“Night!”

“Good night.” 

* * *

 

Prompto groaned as sunlight streamed into his eyes, wishing he could just go back to sleep; but he knew that he needed to get back home and clean up the house. Huffing he got up and stretched, groaning at the pop and rolling his shoulders before heading out.

It was just barely morning, and he knew that he needed to get home to fend off more taxpayers who requested his parents forms. He only hoped that they sent the forms in.

As he headed down the stairs he jolted slightly before remembering that Jared was basically their butler and had to be up before the Amicitia’s.

“Good Morning sir Argentum,” Jared inclined his head.

“Morning,” Prompto spoke up. “Mind if I help out? I don;t know this area well and would prefer to jog in my neighborhood.”

“I could never allow a guest to-”

“Please,” Prompto begged, clapping his hands together. “I don't want to feel like a mooch! Besides I like to make breakfast!”

“You helped so much with calming Talcott down from his nightmare last night,” Jared sighed, remembering a few hours ago. Poor Talcott worked himself up into a fit and Prompto was able to calm him down with a silly bedtime story and staying with him for about an hour or so.

“It’s fine,” Prompto assured him, waving his hands around. “Please?”

“Very well….” 

* * *

 

Clarus huffed at the sight of both his children’s doors still closed; knowing they were still out like bricks. He checked on Talcott, knowing the sounds last night where the boy having a nightmare and sighed at the sight of him peacefully dreaming.

Well, that was one victory.

The smells though, soon reached him as Clarus walked down the stairs, the promise of Jared’s divine cooking leading him to the kitchen where he raised a brow at the sight of his guest making a fluffy omelet while laughing along with Jared about….something.

“Good Morning Lord Amicitia,” Jared bowed, Clarus inclined his head before hugging the man as per usual. “Sir Argentum insisted on helping with preparation.”

“You really didn’t need to, you know,” Clarus said, grabbing a mug and filling it with steaming hot coffee. “Your a guest.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to,” Prompto smiled. “Besides, I wanted to show my thanks by helping with breakfast!”

“My thanks,” Clarus chuckled. “Ah, their awake,” he mumbled as he heard the tell tale signs of his children rushing down the stairs.

“Morning Dad,” Iris cried, smiling brightly.

“Mornin’,” Gladio yawned, stretching before turning to Prompto. “Huh? Wait….WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“Shush, Gladiolus,” Clarus snapped, not in the mood for dramatics. “The Prince kept him well nearly past midnight and his house was too far. So I brought him here.”

“Is he Prompto,” Iris asked, shrieking in joy when her brother nodded yes.

“Sup,” he smiled. “You like omelets? What do you like in them?”

“Eh,” she rushed forward and saw the omelet he made for himself and her eyes glowed. “Can I get a fluffy omelet like yours? With ham, cheese and sausage?”

“Nice choice,” he chuckled, moving to prep it. “You want one too big guy,” he turned to Gladio as he grumbled about ‘stupid chocobos’.

“Sure. I’ll take green onions and cheese,” he sniffed.

“Lord Amicitia?”

“I am fine Prompto,” Clarus smiled. “What time do you wish to be home by? I can get Jared to drop you off.”

“Oh! Can I go home after breakfast?”

“What,” Iris yelped. “Why?”

“I have things to do,” he chuckled. “Lots of cleaning and gotta help my neighbor with some cleaning.”

“You are a good kid Prompto,” Clarus couldn’t help himself and many chuckled as his face turned bright red.

“T..thanks,” he muttered, plating Iris’ omelet before doing Gladio’s.

His blush didn’t let up for a long time, much to their amusement.

* * *

“Thanks again,” Prompto smiled as Jared parked in front of his house. “Tell Talcott I said ‘bye’.”

“Of course,” Jared smiled. “Have a wonderful day.”

“Thanks! You too,” Prompto smiled, rushing up to his house as Jared drove away, smiling until he was a speck before sighing and moving to the mailbox.

At least they finally sent in the forms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by the description of Prompto in the pink shirt. Very loosely though. 
> 
> Kaciart Design   
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/176174323903/embed


	2. At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone messes with the wrong kid...

_‘Shit’_ Prompto thought as he placed the ice pack against his face as he sat in a chair. His cheek throbbing in pain from the punch it was given, the blood from his busted lip though stopped pouring from the wound.

He sat on the far left of the Principal's desk, on the right was Jacobi Mace; with his parents on either side of him and looking mad.

“He should be expelled,” his mother spat, pinning Prompto with a nasty look that had the boy jolting. “He attacked my son for saying nothing at all!”

“T..that’s not true,” Prompto spoke up, looking scared. He worked hard for the scholarship to get into the school and he wasn’t going to sit down and be kicked out before first year let out. “He was making fun of my hair and-”

“You decided to punch me,” Jacobi spat, glaring at Prompto with a bit of smugness. “You’ve just waited for the opportunity.”

“Jacobi, even Noctis wants to punch you in the face,” Prompto snapped back. “I was defending myself! He attacked first!”

“He is sworn to never attack unless provoked,” his dad sniffed, puffing his chest out. “Part of the cadet code! Crownguard cadets don't attack until provoked, his brother told him such.”

“My brother doesn't mess about with the Crownsguard code,’ Jacobi spat.

“I didn't attack I swear” Prompto pleaded.

“We need to get in contact with you parents so that they can at least be apart of this,” the principal sighed, trying once more to contact his mom and dad.

Prompto became very aware of the empty seats beside him and shrunk under the scrutinizing gazes of Jacobi and his parents.

* * *

 “Shit,” Noctis cursed as he furiously dialed the number he knew would help him.

 _“Noctis,”_ Ignis’ soothing voice rang. _“What is wrong. Has som-”_

“So jackass decided to attack Prom in the bathroom and now is claiming Prom attacked him. Their with the principal right now and both are Xenophobic as all hell,” Noctis spat. “I can't get in, but no one is coming to Prompto’s defense. I wasn't there, so I can't defend Prompto.”

 _“First off, Language,”_ Ignis bit out. _“Secondly, they have to get in contact with Prompto’s parents to his defense.”_

“There in remote parts of old Lestallum,” Noctis huffed. “They cannot be contacted.”

_“Oh dear…”_

“Yeah, can you like...get here?”

_ “What is going on?” _

* * *

Prompto felt dread pool inside his stomach as the fifth call lead to voicemail and the Principal sighed.

“Since we cannot contact your parents, I will be deciding the punishment without their input,” he sighed, but he didn't look remorseful. “I am afraid we are looking at expulsion here.”

“But...but I didn’t do anything,” Prompto was near tears. “He called me a ‘filthy niff that should be on the streets’ and I told him to leave me alone!”

“He did no such thing,” Jacobi’s mom cried out. “He would never use such vulgar language or insult anyone! Niff or not!”

“Just ask the boys in the bathroom,” Prompto tried again. “They took videos! They saw I didn’t even swing back until he was choking me!”

“Now you call my son an attempted murderer,” his dad roared.

“N...no! But-”

“Shut it,” Jacobi snarled, Prompto whimpering.

“I do believe expulsion is the best option,” the mother spoke once more.

“I agree,” his dad sniffed.

“Mr. Argentum,” the principal began. “Your behavior at this school since admittance has not been the best….” 

* * *

 

“Give it,” Noctis spat out, Gladio and Iris standing behind him threateningly as Ignis went through the other phones they had collected.

“Just because your the prince doesn’t mean-”

“Royal decree,” Noctis growled, shoving the paper in his face, the boy turning pale. “Give it or you’ll be expelled, not that I care. I dislike you anyways.”

“He’s just a Nif-”

“That language is not acceptable in this school,” Ignis said sharply, staring down the boy with such an intense gaze he yelped. “I honestly expected more from a school such as this. Perhaps we should reconsider schools Noct.”

“Prom’s coming with me,” Noctis sniffed. “I’m not leaving him here,” he ripped the phone out of the others hand and gave it to Ignis.

“Naturally, with his math and science scores; he will be accepted anywhere,” Ingis remarked, hacking into the phone with ease.

“We need more time,” Gladio spoke, looking at the clock. “Their gonna expel him before we have enough for his case.”

“Well, he does need representation; as he is a minor,” a voice spoke from the doorway.

“I agree,” his companion spoke. “Let’s go! Get the rest of the video and student accounts.”

“On it,” Noctis sniffed, turning back to the quaking mass of students. “Now…”

* * *

Prompto was hiccuping as the Principal finished chewing him out and spewing xenophobic trash at him; refusing to met anyone’s eyes.

 _“Si..sir,”_ his secretary yelled through the com. _“We have a problem! Um! Ack! Wait, you can’t go in while-”_

The door opened to reveal a smiling Regis and stone faced Clarus; everyone freezing at their appearance.

“Hello! My son informed me Prompto’s parents are unavailable and cannot be contacted. Seeing as he needs representation, I do hope you do not mind,” he smiled, sitting down on the right side of Prompto, having moved the boy to the middle.

“What happened,” Clarus murmured, gently moving Prompto’s face toward him and looking at his face. “Did someone punch you?”

“Ow,” he yelped, having not moved his head.

“Oh dear,” Regis spoke, gently grazing the back of his head. “Looks like you were punched while on the tile.”

“Y..yeah,” Prompto sniffed. He took the handkerchief gratefully and wipe the snot away.

“Now, I have heard there is a problem with people picking on Prompto for nothing,” Regis began, smiling despite the pure fury in his tone.

“He...he is quite the trouble child and often disturbs the prince-”

“Oh, he’s my sons best friend,” Regis chuckled. “Of course friends get on each others nerves. I mean we do,” he turned to Clarus who huffed and went back to looking at Prompto’s injuries. “And him,” he turned to Prompto. “A problem child?”

“He tend to make people angry with some of his stupid habits-”

“Surely it is noted within his medical forms he has a severe form of anxiety,” Regis began. “Along with the various ticks he uses to calm himself.”

“He attacked me for doing nothing more than speaking my mind,” Jacobi offered up quietly. “It wasn’t even mentioning or speaking about him!”

“Ah yes,” Clarus spoke up, motioning for Prompto to lean back to relieve tension. He pulled out a phone that held the most damning evidence and played the audio.

_“Take that you fucking Niff freak! Who the fuck you think you are to hang with the prince?! Huh? You should be with the other Niffs in the pleasure district! The only thing they have is there looks, since they ain’t nothing more than some brainwashed fuckers who only know how to follow orders!”_

“I am quite disappointed,” Regis sighed, turning to look at a frozen Jacobi. “Those people escaped hardships so horrible they are still frightened to this day by a mere mention of it. You have no right to say such.”

“H..he…”

“My lawyers will be in contact with the school to look over what has been occuring. And Noctis and Prompto will be pulled out,” Regis sniffed. “As well as looking over the various faculty members, but those two will not be returning.”

“Hi..his parents-”

“As he is currently in the Crownsguard Program he is under our parental care should his parents be unavailable,” Clarus sniffed. “And his cadet training will cease,” he turned to Jacobi. “He will not be able to reapply. Your brother will be under investigation as well.”

“This was a mistake. A simple-”

“No it wasn’t,’ Regis huffed. “He’s purposely bullying students, we have accounts of the other students, and he’s forced them into silence. I will NOT tolerate such.”

“B-”

“Have a nice day,” Regis sniffed, helping Prompto up and pulling him close as he swayed. “You best be happy I do not pin assault charges on you,” he turned to Jacobi.

“N..now, isn’t that a bit rash. The decision should be with the board-”

“You know who can over turn such a decision?” Regis sniffed, smiling darkly as he swept his eyes across the room.

** “The King.”  **

* * *

 

“Prom,” Noctis yelled as he rushed over, gasping at his roughed up appearance.

“Nice right hook,” Gladio smiled, having watched the satisfying clip many times.

“Thanks,” Prompto smiled, grimacing at the pain that went through his body. “Uggh, my head.”

“That was quite unfair,” Ignis sighed, handing over a potion to Regis who used it on Prompto. “They ganged up on you and nearly slammed your head into the sink.”

“Did they slam him into the floor and repeatedly punch him,” Clarus asked.

“Yeah, around that time he decided to fight back, though that idiot decided to try and choke him out,” Gladio told his father. “Managed to knock about three about before the punk hit him with a water bottle over the head. Definitely metal.”

“Oh, so that’s what hit me,” Prompto grunted.

“Yeah,” Gladio huffed.

“I say, Ice Cream is in order,’ Regis clapped, placing a gentle hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “On me,” he winked, Prompto chuckling.

“Alright,” Iris cried, bounding over to hug Prompto. “Come on! I know a great place!”

“Dad-”

“I had two back up schools for you prepared,” Regis assured his son. “I can’t imagine you wanting to stay.”

“But...Prom-”

“I will ensure his scholarship moves to the other school,” Regis assured him, wrapping an arm around him.

“Thanks.”

“Naturally.” 

* * *

 

“Noct! Come on! That’s mine!”

“Hey! You took mine,” Iris whined, ganging up with Prompto on the prince as Clarus and Regis watched the fight while Ignis wrote down notes for the case.

“Not looking good,” Gladio huffed, looking at the message sent. “School was worse than we thought.”

“Not surprised,” Ignis huffed. “They thought the prince shared the same sentiment, until Prompto made his spotlight.”

“Yeah,” Gladio swallowed his bite of rocky, looking fondly at the three fighting over ice cream rolls. “He didn't deserve what happened though.”

“No one does,” Igis remarked. “But...he deserved it less, he did nothing aside from help others.”

“At least Cor’s been teaching him.”

“Indeed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this chapter was inspired by Kaciart's stuff. 
> 
> The one for this chapter was  
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/171356632958/embed
> 
> Comment and Enjoy!


	3. Invasion pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions occur...

_‘I’m going to die,’_ Prompto thought as his body slammed into the glass coffee table, shattering it and imbedding shards inside his back.

“Fucking NIFF,” his assailant sneered, straddling his body and wrapping his hands around his neck. “You think you can join the Lucian Crownsguard? You think you can be friends with our crown prince.”

“Y..your going to die,” Prompto wheezed, putting pressure on the stomach wound he inflicted, feeling him loose strength. **“Let me help you.”**

* * *

 

* * *

**A FEW DAYS EARLIER**

“Take that,” Prompto yelled at the dummy as Noctis allowed him to jump off of him and blast the thing into smithereens.”

“Nice one,” Ignis called as the dummy crumbled. “Excellent shooting as always Prompto.”

“Ahaha,” Prompto accepted te water. “It’s nothing Iggy! Besides I still need to learn how to wield a sword!”

“Oh,” Noctis spoke, wiping the sweat off. “I guess I stole you away before Cor could tell you. But you don't have to, not any more, at least. Since they basically know that if I ever head out somewhere, your coming with me. And since me, Iggs and Gladio are close range, you’d be best for ranged.”

“Really,” Prompto asked.

“Indeed, of course you’ll need close combat training, but Noctis has been focusing on his magic and weaponry, so you’ll both be taking a beginners class soon,” Ignis informed them, handing them each a towel.

“Shouldn’t I be with the other Crownsguard,” he asked.

“I know you don’t like this, but special exception,” Ignis began, holding a hand up. “Since you are a close friend of the prince, as well as apart of the royal routine, we need a smooth fighting aesthetic. So you and Noct doing hand to hand training together will make things go easier.”

“I mean...that makes sense,” Prompto mumbled. “Gladio gonna teach us?”

“Along with Cor and Clarus, per usual,” Ignis remarked. “First part will be self defense of yourself, then in a team.”

“Sounds cool,’ Noctis smiled. “Kinda like Assassin’s Creed, eh?”

“No hidden blades for stealth killing though,” Prompto chuckled, Ignis shaking his head before moving. “Imma head home and do some homework, I gotta head home and clean up since I trashed it when I got sick.”

“How were you anyways,” Ignis called, handing Prompto his things. “You didn’t return any calls and just returned a few days later.”

“Sleeping most of the time,” Prompto shrugged. “I took all the medicine I needed and ate some light broth when I was awake enough. I’m fine.”

“Well, do at least attempt to contact us,” Ignis gave a knowing look and Prompto blushed.

“Alright, alright,” Prompto held his hand up in surrender. “I’ll see you in school!”

“See ya,” Noct called.

The school they had been at before was still in the news, broiled up in a massive scandal of Xenophobic behavior and racial profiling. Many exchange students have come forth about the humiliation and bullying they had to face on a day to day basis, many female teens stated they barely escaped from attempted rape by Jacobi and his gang. The teachers allowed the behavior on as long as they couldn’t SEE it, then they would overlook it.

So many of the faculty were fired and currently being tried on multiple cases of abuse and child pornography.

Many news stations had tried to interview Prompto about his involvement, but they were easily cut off by Clarus and Cor, stating that Prompto was unfit for it and was content with them being tried.

Their current school was of the same prestige, but far more open and more expensive. Prompto had worried that his scholarship wouldn’t allow it nad he would have to contact his parents for money; until the science department of the Citadel offered to sponsor him. Provided he help them every once in awhile with equations and such. He took it and currently holds the top spot in the school for math and science; teachers recommending him for college level already.

“Niff,” a voice growled, making Prompto stop short and look up at the Crownsguard before him. “The fuck did you do to my brother?”

Looking up Prompto felt his blood freeze over as he came face to face with Jacobi’s older brother, Jackson, who glowered hatefully down at Prompto.

“Well,” he demanded, eyes narrowing.

“That was on his Majesty and His Shield,” Prompto managed to squeak out.

“Bullshit,” Jackson snarled. “They would never protect a niff like you! And now I might be discharged because of shit bullshit lie you managed to convince them of.”

“Jacobi was not a nice person,” Prompto bit out. “He is getting his due punishment! I did not make up such lies just for that!”

“Why you-”

“MACE,” a voice that Prompto vaguely remembered barked out, both of them standing at attention as Titus Drautos marched over. “You were explicitly told not to approach Prompto Argentum during the course of your investigation. And were told to leave the premises if he was in the immediate area if you two bumped into one another.”

“But I-”

“It was order,” Drautos barked out. “You are already on thin ice as it is. Do not make this worse for yourself if you still want to be a Crownsguard. Because once you're kicked out, I am sure as hell not taking your application for the Kingsglaive.”

Jackson gave a sharp nod, before turning heel and marching down the hall. His words only loud enough for Prompto to hear.

“Like I want to work with those fucking immigrants. Stealing our kings lifeforce and not giving a damn,” he muttered, Prompto jerking up with repressed anger.

“He didn’t do anything,” Drautos asked.

“No,” Prompto shook his head. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” his sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Bad enough that all of this is happening as we actually managed to push Niflheim back into a corner.”

“Yeah,” Prompto grumbled. “Thank you once again. Tell Nyx to come home alive eh?”

“Oh,” Drautos huffed out a laugh. “Your the Chocobo.”

“Yeah...I’m kicking him in his balls once I see him again,” Prompto deadpanned, Drautos barking out laughter.

“I only ask you tell me so I can record it,” he smiled. “I hope to see you on the Kingsglaive training grounds.”

“I will, have a nice day,” Prompto called as he jogged down the hall, before fully disappearing.

“Nice kid.”

* * *

Huffing Prompto looked through his mail and gulped at the large amount of death threats that were in his hands, written by the same person.

With shaky hands he locked his door and attempted to calm his beating heart; tossing the paper into the trash with all the other ones as he began his prep for training. Hurriedly stuffing his things into the bag, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him. Just as he zipped up the bag, something hit him atop the head and all he knew was black. 

* * *

 

“Fucking wake up,” a voice hissed just as a harsh slap was delivered to Prompto’s face, his right cheek stinging as he registered what happened.

Currently he was bound and gagged on one of the kitchen chairs in his house, above him was a severely pissed off Jackson Mace, looking murderous as he stared down Prompto.

“I got fucking expelled from the Crownsguard,” he hissed right into Prompto’s face before delivering a punch, ah, he had knuckle busters with what seemed like spikes on them. “All because I approached you in the fucking hall!”

He punched Prompto in the face again, the boy feeling his neck crack at it twisted so fast; but he had no time to think about it as an uppercut made its way into his stomach bile rising his his throat, as well as blood pour out from opening wounds.

“I...I don’t get why they protect you,” Jackson sniffed, clenching his hands as if to decide whether or not to punch again. “I don't get why the pure blooded Lucians, want to protect a Niff,” he hissed out. “I just...I don't understand.”

Prompto was so thankful the man was lost in his ramblings as he worked the knots out easily; having gone through the kidnapping training with Noctis as part of their hand to hand.

He was also so thankful that Ignis suggested they started with knots first.

Just as Jackson made a move to punch him again, Prompto burst up and pushed him into the kitchen table, making break for it; but he didn’t get far. A hand gripped his hair and wrenched his head back, the flash of a knife had Prompt wildly flailing about, managing to grab is arm and stop the blade from piercing him. They struggled in the kitchen for a moment, each attempting to gain control of the knife until Prompto bit is arm, Jackson yelling out in pain and his grip loosening on the handle enough for Prompto to rip it out of his hand.

Jackson’s thick arms wrapped around Prompto’s neck, pulling tight as he tried to choke him; Prompto whining in pain before blindly stabbing the knife int Jackson’s stomach, not once, not twice, but three times.

He yelled out, stumbling back and clutching his wound as he looked at it in shock, Prompto coughing and gasping for air as he tumbled to the ground. It was silent in the house for only a moment before Jackson roared and charged at Prompto, the teen having no time to react as he was lifted above the ground and tossing him into the living room.

‘I’m going to die,’ Prompto thought as his body slammed into the glass coffee table, shattering it and imbedding shards inside his back.

“Fucking NIFF,” Jackson sneered, straddling his body and wrapping his hands around his neck. “You think you can join the Lucian Crownsguard? You think you can be friends with our crown prince.”

“Y..your going to die,” Prompto wheezed, putting pressure on the stomach wound he inflicted, feeling him loose strength. **“Let me help you.”**

“Screw you,” Jackson snarled. “I don't need help from someone like you! Probably whored your way to the princes side,” by the end he began slurring, too much blood lost.

“Please, let me help,” Prompto begged, gasping as his neck was release and rolling to the side as Jackson fell. Not wasting a moment Prompto pulled him away from the glass and laid him on his back, grabbing the towel from his bag and pressing firmly on the wound, widely reaching for his phone.

Shakily he called a number, not noticing who it was.

 _“Prompto,”_ Gladio’s voice barked. _“You were supposed to be here hours ago! What the-”_

“H..help,” Prompto wheezed out, his anxiety spiking as he tried to process everything around him. “There is so much blood.”

 _“Yo,”_ Gladio’s voice was softer and more worried at this point. _“Prom, what the hell is going on? Are you alright? Tell me.”_

“Pl..please...please help me,” Prompto cried, tears running down his face as the stress finally got to him. “Please!” he cried.

 _“Where are you,”_ Gladio asked, the sound of him running was heard through the phone.

“H..home,” he sniffed. “Help…”

 _“Were on our way,”_ Gladio promised.

“Ph...phone dying,” Prompto managed to get out before it cut off. 

* * *

 Noctis pouted as another hour passed without Prompto, the teen having never showed up to their training session. He was upset that he was Gladio’s only rag doll for the day, said man resting after a tense fight.

“Honestly,” Ignis huffed, “I told him to call me if he was sick again.”

“He’s a stubborn one,” Gladio called. “You know he only said that to appease you.”

“Uugh,” Ignis groaned, Noctis laughing at his annoyance.

“Well, well,” Gladio huffed as he looked at his phone. “Chocobo Butt is calling,” he chuckled answering the phone. “Prompto! You were supposed to be here hours ago! What the-”

He suddenly cut off and became still, Noctis and Ignis tensing as his breathing increased.

“Yo,: Gladio nearly whispered, fear gracing his features. “Prom, what the hell is going on? Are you alright? Tell me.”

Ignis and Noctis both felt immense fear boil in the pit of their stomachs as Gladio continued his conversation, not liking where it was going. They jumped when Gladio took off, following after him to try to keep up with the conversation.

“Where are you,” Gladio demanded as the rounded the corner. “Were on our way. SHIT.”

“What is going on,” Noctis demanded.

“Prom’s phone died. But he was attacked in his own home, he only managed to call,” Gladio snapped, Noctis nearly falling over on his face.

“WHAT,” he yelled.

“Come on! We need to tell my dad,” Gladio snarled, bursting forward with Noctis and Ignis in tow. They ran to the council chamber, Noctis pulling ahead as they burst in the Glaives prepping for battle until they realized it was the prince.

“Prince Noctis-” Laurin was cut off by the boys glare.

“Dad, Prompto’s been attacked at home! He’s most likely dying,” Noctis managed to get out, Regis freezing at the words.

“Pardon?”

“We need ot head out to his place,” Noctis nearly yelled.

“What proof-”

“Here,” Gladio played the call, having recorded it for fun of roasting the kid and it being blackmail, but now it might save him.

_“Prompto,” Gladio’s voice barked. “You were supposed to be here hours ago! What the-”_

_“H..help,” Prompto wheezed out, desperate and scared; something they did not associate with Prompto. “There is so much blood.”_

Many felt dread pool in their stomachs as he spoke that, Noctis and Ignis the most.

_“Yo,” Gladio’s voice was softer and more worried at this point. “Prom, what the hell is going on? Are you alright? Tell me.”_

_“Pl..please...please help me,” Prompto cried, sniffing as he tried to form more words. “Please!” he cried out once more; more desperate._

_“Where are you,” Gladio asked,_

_“H..home,” he sniffed. “Help…”_

That single word. That one plea, that had many ready to leave and call their guards.

_“Were on our way,” Gladio promised, soothing as he tried to reassure him._

_“Ph...phone dying,” Prompto managed to get out before it cut off._

“Can we go,” Noctis asked as soon as it finished.

“Block off Prompto’s Neighborhood and get to his house as soon as possible. Get the medics with the Glaives,” Regis barked. “Get to Prompto first. If you happen across his assilaint then get him, but get Prompto to aid first.”

“On it,” Nyx called, rushing out with Crowe on his heels.

“Noctis, go with Ignis and Gladio, lead the Glaives to Prompto’s home and get them to him fast,” Regis turned to his son. “Lead them from that point and keep me updated.”

“Let’s go,” Noctis barked, rushing out with many Glaives on his heel.

“Get me security footage of the last 24 hours on Prompto’s street,” Clarus barked. “I want to see who shouldn't be there! Get me the residents on the street too!”

It soon became a whirlwind of bodies and paper.

* * *

“Approaching the residency,” Ignis called through the com ad he drove, Noctis, Gladio, Nyx and Crow all huddled in.

 _“Us as well,”_ Libertus said through his com. _“Can’t see anything, all the lights are off. Top floor window has been pried open. Proceed?”_

“Yes,” Noctis ordered. “Get in and try to look for clues. Prompto may still be home. We’ll arrive in about a minute.”

_“Roger that.”_

“Step on it,” Gladio called, Ignis doing so and they arrived shortly; a Glaive outside.

“Get us the kit! Prompto’s here,” he called, Nyx rushing out with the kit.

All of them rushed inside, their sight being treated to the glass riddled back of Prompto, Libertus gently removing the larger pieces as Luche held him still.

“Prom,” Noctis called, rushing over to kneel in front of him, before stopping short.

On the ground was a Crownsguard that was being stitched up and cuffed.

“He’s the attacker,” Tredd informed the prince. “Prompto managed to stab him three times in the stomach and attempted to stem the bleeding. Looks like he wanted him to live.”

“Prompto,” Ignis spoke softly, the boy not even registering anything. “He’s in shock.”

“Shit,” Tredd spoke from beside the body. “Get him to a hospital,” Luche looked at where Tredd was and then to Prompto’s mouth and ordered a stretcher.

“He’s got internal bleeding,” Luche grunted, laying the boy on his side. “He needs intense medical care.”

“I’ll inform the citadel,” Ignis spoke. “Get him on the road and transport this one to the prison medical facility. We need to speak with him.”

“Alright, head out!”

* * *

“He...he’ll be fine….right?”

“Of course,” but no one believed Ignis. Not even himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Kaciart works!  
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/179634223868/embed
> 
> Comment and the next chapter might...be a few days from now!!!


	4. Invasion pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math

“What’s going on,” Regis called as medical staff rushed to prepare room.

“Mr. Argentum was hurt worse than they originally thought,” the head, Lee, spoke as she looked through the report. “He’ll need intense care.”

“They’ve arrived,” he assistant called.

“Clear a path people,” Lee barked, Prompto being wheeled in and moaning in pain.

“Suspected internal bleeding and glass shards embedded in his back,” the medic spoke as they rushed past the King. “As well as a possible broken cheekbone and either minor or severe concussion.”

“Sedate him to we can get the shards out and to numb the pain and then-” the doors closed by that point and Regis clenched his fist angrily at what he heard.

“Majesty,” Nyx called, rushing over before standing at attention.

“That attacker-”

“Prompto managed to stab him three times before attempting to stem the bleeding to keep him alive,” Nyx began. “He’s in the prison medical facility, but we saw he hand spiked knuckle busters on him and dressed in Crownsguard Regalia.”

“Find out who he is and then his dwellings,” Regis sighed. “Then keep him confined before interrogation.”

“On it,” Nyx nodded. “Prince Noctis and the rest should be arriving soon.”

“My thanks.”

“Prompto’s a friend,” Nyx said, shrugging. “And that dude was an ass.”

“Indeed,” Regis chuckled. “Go and do what needs to be done. I will wait for my son.”

“C...can I get updates,’ Nyx asked before he left. “I...I know that I have no place to ask such but he’s a friend of mine and-”

“Of course,” Regis smiled. “I would expect no less. And, do try and keep the Kingsglaive from hurting our prisoner. I would like to speak to him,” he gave a knowing look to Nyx who smiled back.

“No promises, but I’ll try,” he smiled, rushing off.

“Well, at least Prompto is safe from now on,” Clarus remarked.

“But why would a Crownsguard knowingly attack Prompto,” Regis sighed.

“This is the reason,” Clarus handed him the file, watching as Regis’ face fell.

“Oh...dear….”

* * *

“I should have decked Jacobi when I had the chance,” Noctis grumbled as they made there way into the Citadel.

“Ha, Princess you’d be waiting in line,” Gladio sniffed. “You’d be third and me second.”

“Whose first,” Ignis inquired.

“My sister, with Talcott kicking him in the shin,” Gladio remarked with all seriousness.

“Fair enough,” Noctis conceded. “Don’t tell Talcott,” Noctis begged, not wanting to fight a toddler again for time with Prompto. Apparently Prompto was Talcott’s favorite outside of the Amicitia family and he didn’t like sharing.

He’s ashamed that he lost to a three year old.

“Still can’t can;t believe you cowed to a three year old,” Gladio huffed, “but I don’t blame you. No one can withstand Talcott and his puppy eyes.”

“Your telling me,” Noctis grumbled.

“Bark!”

“Eh,” Noctis jolted, turning around and jumping at the sight of both Umbra and Pryna.

“Umbra and Pryna,” he asked, the black dog trotting up to the Prince with the Journal while Pryna ran inside, heading to the Medical center.

“Wait,” Ignis yelped, rushing after the messenger dog.

_Noctis, I hope this reaches you before the event happens. But if not, then please tell Prompto my best wishes of getting better. He is going to be attacked, and will need intense medical care if you are unable to save him in time._

_Prompto saved Pryna when she was hurt years ago and treated her. Pryna insisted on following Umbra to be near Prompto, so allow her. Please, and Umbra is staying as well._

_Once more, give Prompto my best wishes. Soon, I will be able to visit you once more. And I’ll finally be able to talk to you about keeping secrets!_

_Love Luna._

Noctis blushed at her jab at him and his crush, before writing back.

_Prompto’s a bit shaken up, but he’s fine. I’ll send the message and can’t wait to see you again either. And please, drop it! I’ll tell him when I’m ready. Thanks._

“Want me to hold it while you and Pryna are here?”

“Woof!”

“Kay,” Noctis huffed.

He watched as the black dog trotted down the hall, after his sister, uncaring of the commotion around him.

“Dogs,” Gladio huffed, Noctis chuckling along with him.

* * *

“Oh my,” Regis huffed as Umbra trotted up to sit beside his sister, staring at the operation room door in silence. “Well, this is a surprise.”

“Hmm,” Clarus hummed, smiling beside him. “Cute.”

“I wonder what this means,” Regis shook his head, looking as Pryna began to whine. She pawed at the door, whining louder as she was denied entry and turned to look at Regis with pleading eyes. “Sorry, but he cannot receive anyone right now.”

Pryna whined once more before trotting to a couch and plopping down, eyes firmly on the door. Umbra followed her, but allowed her the couch and laid down beside the piece of furniture, but not before grabbing a pillow.

“Forgive me,” Ignis huffed as he caught his breath, having rushed after Pryna when she tried to enter the medical ward, catching her by the collar and preventing her from entering. “No,” he snapped and Pyna whined his way.

“Its fine, but keep an eye on Pryna,” Regis sighed. “She’s slippery.”

Pryna merely whined. Umbra merely gave a light growl and went to sleep.

“Dogs,” Igis huffed, Clarus and Regis chuckling.

* * *

It was well into the night when Lee had come out, only Regis remaining with the dogs as Clarus hauled both Iris and Gladio home, Noctis being sent to his rooms and watched so he wouldn’t escape and Ignis going home to sleep so he can be back bright and early.

“He’s stable now, only reason it took so long is he had a pretty bad panic attack and we had to hold him down,” Lee sighed. “He’s not going to wake for a while though, the bleeding pretty bad as he had multiple ruptures.”

“Spiked Knuckle Busters.”

“Ah.”

Neither noticed that Pryna had gotten up, quietly trotting into the medical hall, and sniffing out the smell of her beloved human, easily making her way into the room. Tail wagging happily she easily jumped up on the bed, careful to avoid places with stitches and curl up beside the blonde. She licked his wounds on his cheek gently, whining as he didn;t stir, but content to curl up with him, tail thumping happily as he leaned in closer. 

* * *

 

Cor was not happy and Titus, who was leaning on the wall next to him, wasn't either.

“So,” Titus sniffed, cracking his neck nonchalantly as he stared down the former Crownsguard. “Wanna tell me why you thought that attacking Prompto would get you your job back?”

Before Jackson could answer, Clarus and Regis walked in; the former looking a bit tired as he looked around and sighed disappointed.

The adult relaxed, honestly believing that the king came to save him before Regis spoke.

“I thought I said to have this recorded for record and as a warning to the Xenophobes in the Crownsguard,” he sighed.

“I thought I could just yell at them,” Cor shrugged, glaring at Jackson who cowed.

“Now,” Clarus turned to the young man, face carefully blank. “We need to speak to you.”

Jackson wasn’t seen for a long time after that. 

* * *

 

“Oh my,” Lee sighed as she entered Prompto’s hospital room.

Pryna merely lifted her head before blinking and going back to snuggling up to Prompto, the unconscious teen burying his face deeper into the plushness of her fur, her tail wagging happily. Umbra was on Prompto’s other side, having wiggled under Prompto’s arm and content with the weight atop of him.

“Dr. Lee,” her assistant chuckled.

“I swear, those two are the smuggest creatures in the world right now,” Lee grumbled before heading out, her assistant petting the dogs before leaving; the puppers going back to protecting Prompto.

* * *

“Pryna,” Noctis whined as the dog once more bit his hand and moved it off of Prompto. “Come on!”

She merely gave a huff before curling protectively over the boy and staring down Noct, Ignis shaking his head at the scene.

“Give it up Noct,” Ignis advised. “Your not moving her.”

“You supposed to be on my side,” Noctis whined.

“I am your advisor,” Ignis reminded him. “I advise you. And I am telling you this is not a battle you are going to win.”

“Woof,” Pryna barked happily, Noctis glaring at her smug look before leaning back in his chair and watching Prompto. He leaned forward to grab Prompto’s hand once more, but sputtered as a paw met his cheek and pushed him back; Noctis staring at the dog incredulously as Luche tried to hold his laughs back.

“Dog ain’t letting you near that boy,” Nyx chuckled as he entered, Pryna giving a soft bark before pushing Noctis away again. “I would give it up your Highness.”

“Damn dog,” Noctis grumbled, getting up and kicking Nyx’ shin. “And your supposed to help me!”

“Let’s see,” Nyx pretended to think. “A magical dog that works for the oracle and is from the gods? Or a Prince that wants to get in the way of said dogs toward their injured charge? Sorry, dogs win,” he shrugged.

“I hate you all,” Noctis sighed as they all burst out laughing, Pryna wagging her tail happily.

“How is he today,” Regis’ voice broke through the laughter and each gave a bow. “Please, this is a friend. No need for formalities.”

“He shows no sign of waking,” Luche began. “He was a bit uneasy during the night, either from nightmares or pain, my guess on pain. Since that,” he jerked is head toward a wagging Pryna, “never left Argentum side.”

“Yes,” Regis chuckled, watching as Pryna gave a warning growl toward Noctis. “Your not going to win son.”

“Oh come on,” Noctis whined. “Even my dad!?”

“Well,” Clarus chuckled as he entered.

“Mmmph,” Prompto moaned, face scrunched up in pain. Pryna seemed more animated than before and began licking his face, Noctis yelping and attempting to remove her only to freeze. “W...what’s going on?”

“Prom,” Noctis whispered, Ignis rushing out to get Lee. “Prom, you know who I am?”

“Course I do,” Prompto sniffed, shifting slightly before wincing. “Your my best friend, and you like to sleep in math because you know I’ll always help you.”

“Oh really,” Regis rose a brow, Noctis flinching before offering a tentative smile.

“Why...why is a cloud on my side,” Prompto mumbled, blindly reaching out to Pryna, the dog eagerly rubbing into the hand. “It moves?”

“That is a dog, Mr Argentum,” Lee sighed as she entered. “Out so I can check him,” she shooed them out, Pryna seemingly allowed to stay. Except she was picked up by Lee and plopped right in front of Nyx and the door shut in her face as she attempted to get in.

“Ha,” Noctis yelled out.

* * *

 

“He’ll be fine, but should take it easy for a month or so. He can leave within the week,” Lee assured them.

“He can stay with Noctis,” Regis turned to his son who nodded, Ignis as well. “His house still needs some work down, so this will be good.”

“Excellent, now go,” Lee sighed, Pryna rushing in after Lee opened the door.

“Cloud!”

“Woof!

“Oi! I ain’t have my spot taken by a dog,” Noctis yelped, rushing in with Umbra following.

“What of Jackson,” Ignis asked as Lee went to scold them.

“Don’t worry,” Regis assured the advisor. “Worry about Prompto’s recovery.”

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what will happen next!


	5. The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto might be safe from physical harm, but what about mental?

“Prompto do you need help,” one of the girls in there class asked as the bell rang.

“Nah, I’m fine! Better to work in getting these things working again,” Prompto chuckled and flexed his noodle arms, the rest of the class chuckling along with him. “Thanks for the offer though!”

“Of course,” she smiled before going to her friends.

“Feel better dude,” one clapped a hand on his shoulder and left with a good natured smile.

“Thanks,” Prompto called, grabbing his things and heading out to lunch.

Since the attack had been made public and the facts about it revealed to the populace, people have cried for a new application process. So now a background check would be applied to everyone in their schooling years; and anyone showing any Xenophobic behavior would be barred from admittance.

This caused a bit of outcry, but Regis stood firm.

Prompto was allowed to a bit of leeway, which he didn’t use, and the students at the new school really liked Prompto so they would gladly help him. It was a nice change after the last school and he was happy.

“Hey,” Noctis called, jogging up to catch up with Prompto. “You heading home after school today?”

“Yeah, unless you wanna hang out,” Prompto offered, Noctis giving a light punch.

“We have that History test right,” Noctis said. “So I help you and you help me with math tonight?”

“Deal,” Prompto chuckled, both of them heading into the courtyard to their regular spot under the willow tree.

“Have you parents contacted you yet,” Noctis asked, plopping down and and pulling out his lunch.

“Not yet, no,” Prompto brushed off uncaring of Noctis’ frown.

“Bro, you nearly died a month ago,” Noctis growled. “We tried to reach them but-”

“Noct,” Prompto sighed. “It’s fine! I am fine in the house!”

“I think you should stay with me or someone else when their gone,” Noctis pressed.

“Who would do that?”

“Umm, Cor. Any of the Kingsglaive. Titus. Clarus. That council member from Economics-”

“I get it, I get it,” Prompto huffed, tossing a carrot to the prince who shrieked and slapped the offending orange vegetable away. “But I can't just up and leave the house! Besides, I do like the neighborhood!”

“Can you just think about it,” Noctis pleaded, Prompto grunting before nodding.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now eat a carrot.”

_“No way!”_

**“Eat it!”**  

* * *

 

“Prompto, I was wondering if you could make it to this later this week,” Ignis handed him an invitation and Prompto spit out his drink.

“Wa...huh,” he yelped, looking up at Ignis who was chuckling. “This is a very private function! Commoner's can't go to this!”

“His Majesty wants to speak with you about the incident a month ago, and as well he believes it to be a good idea to show the public that you hold no malice toward the Crown,” Ignis informed him.

“By ‘speak with’, I think you mean try to convince me to live with Noct,” Prompto sniffed, looking at the highly intricate card.

“That as well,” Ignis inclined his head, prepping dinner. “But it would as well do good to hush all the talk about you faking the attack to get certain citizens disbarred from joining the crownsguard.”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed. “I don't have any formal wear though.”

“I can get that easily for you,” Noctis called out.

“No ride.”

“I will pick you up at 6,” Ignis replied coolly.

“I’m not really being asked am I,” Prompto sighed.

“Not really,” they both said, Prompto whining as they both laughed.

* * *

 

“Night,” Prompto called as he left, Ignis and Noctis waving him goodbye as the advisor tried to wrangle the Prince into doing his English homework.

Prompto chuckled at the sight before taking off to his house, keeping a steady jog and enjoying the sights before him in the city that never slept. Soon the high corporate buildings turned into the suburbs and he was at his new constructed-and upgraded-house, with two very familiar dogs sitting outside.

“I thought you’d be gone by now,” Prompto huffed, petting both Umbra and Pryna as they barked at him. “Why haven't you left? I’m all healed now.”

Pryna merely tried to jump into his arms, while Umbra tried to get him on the grass to be on his lamp.

“Alright, alright,” Prompto caved. “Let’s get inside and let me shower. Then we’ll cuddle.”

They both barked happily, Umbra pawing at his leg and handing him a note.

“Huh,” Prompto took it and went inside, both dogs following him eagerly and plopping on the couch.

_Prompto. I hope that Umbra and Pryna have not caused you too much grief the last month. Do not worry about them returning to me as I am going to the Gala function with my brother and mother within the week. I will collect them there and hopefully meet the person who helped Pryna all those years ago._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Luna._

“Guess I have no choice to go now huh,” He turned to the dogs who merely barked at him. “Knew it.”

* * *

 

“Look at this guy,” Gladio chuckled as Prompto entered, dressed in some of the finest clothes he had ever worn, and looked uncomfortable. “I thought they left?”

Umbra and Pryna where walking beside him, and merely stared up at Gladio.

“Turns out Lady Lunafreya is coming tonight and said that she would pick them up here,” Prompto chuckled.

“Course,” Gladio chuckled.

“Prompto,” Iris called, rushed over. “How are you? Sorry I couldn't visit you in the hospital!”

“It’s fine,” Prompto assured the girl, smiling brightly. “I am feeling good though. Bit sick as this isn’t my...usual Friday night.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled, attaching herself to his side. “Come on! Dad wants to speak with you!”

“You mean to convince me to live with you when my parents are away,” he quipped, Iris smiling.

“Looking good boy,” Clarus smiled, slapping Prompto on the back. “And they're still here,” he looked down at Pryna who was whining for Prompto’s attention.

“Yeah,” Prompto reached down to pet the dog. “Lady Luna is picking them up tonight.”

“Makes sense,” Clarus nodded. “Your Majesty,” Clarus then gave a bow and Prompto whipped around to follow.

“Clarus. Prompto,” Regis turned to Prompto and enveloped in a hug. “How are you,” he asked, after pulling away.

“Better! Those doctors fixed me up quick,” he chuckled, Regis nodding.

“Noctis informed me your parents have not yet come home,” Regis began and Prompto glared at Noctis who was confused for one second before shrugging and went back to his conversation with Ignis.

“I knew that is why you called me here, no offense,” Prompto added, Regis and Clarus chucking.

“Our guests from Tenebrae are arriving, but I will speak with you later,” Regis gave a warning stare before heading off. 

* * *

 

As the night wore on, Prompto had managed to evade the King and Clarus for a good amount of time. Cor being thrown into the mix making things a bit harder, but he finally found a alcove to hide in, Umbra having attached himself to Lady Lunafreya, who looked stunning and embraced the Lucian Royal family happily and pinched Noctis’ cheeks much to his embarrassment.

Pryna had still refused to leave Prompto’s side and had plopped herself in his lap when he sat down, and refused to move.

“I see that Pryna has claimed you as her human now,” a voice quipped, the dog looking up happily and Prompto jolting.

“Oh! He...hello Prince Ravus,’ Prompto swallowed, the Crown Prince of Tenebrae chuckled and moved closer.

“I have been partial to Pryna myself,” He reached out to pet the cuddle greedy beast, chuckling at her eagerness. “How are you? That ordeal must have been very traumatizing.”

“I mean...I’m used to being picked on for being from Niflheim, but it’s not like I remember it at all,” Prompto sniffed, Ravus giving a sad smile.

“Understandable,” Ravus sighed, leaning on the column inside the alcove. “You know….I used to hate King Regis….for abandoning Tenebrae and leaving me and my family to the mercy of the Empire. Stupid, I know, since they never stopped fighting...but...it was just that feeling.”

“I mean...at least your mother wasn’t killed during that raid,” Prompto offered.

“I would be overwhelmed with trying to protect my sister whilst being a spy for my country,” Ravus chuckled. “But I am glad that the Empire is gone and we can travel as we once did before.”

“Must be nice to stay “I want to head to Galdin Quay” and not have to worry about the empire being like ‘NO!’,” Prompto chuckled.

“Indeed,” Ravus joined in, the two laughing the batter part of an hour away. 

* * *

 

Ravus having been pulled away by his mother and the Lucian Royal Family being preoccupied with the Fleurets; Laurin saw his chance.

With purposeful stride he made his way over to Argentum and motioned for him to follow, the boy skittish as he did so; the messenger having left to be with her master.

“Prompto, correct,” Laurin asked, the boy stuttering out a response. “Can’t even speak properly to the royal family and now such disrespect to me.”

“I...I do-”

“Name your price and I will do all in my power to give it to you,” Lauron interrupted.

“Hu..huh,” Prompto jolted, looking at the council member in confusion. “I...I don’t-”

“Your not special,” Laurin sighed, looking at Prompto with pity. “The prince wanted to be normal, so the king allowed him to be in a normal high school. But he has his duties as Crown Prince. You are nothing more than a distraction.”

“Noctis is my friend! Even if he might forget me-”

“He will forget you” Laurin spoke like it was fact. “Once high school lets out you think that the Shield and Hand will still remember to have training with you? An unimpressive boy that no one pays attention too?”

“Iggy and Gladio aren-” Prompto’s shout was cut off by Laurin’s roar.

“You will not raise your voice at me, commoner,” he boomed, Prompto cowing slightly at his furious expression. “So help me if you do, I will have you accused of treason.”

“Like Noct or anyone would believe that,” Prompto managed to get out.

“I can be quite convincing,” Laurin whispered, coming in close. “Tell me what you want and soon, or I will just have you disappear.”

“Y...you can-”

“I can and I will,” he promised, eyes boring deep into Prompto’s. “Speak a word of this to anyone and I will know and the repercussions will not be nice. A shame if the disappearance of the Amicitia’s beloved surrogate nephew-Talcott Hester, I believe-were to happen.”

Prompto merely shook; fear fressinging him solid at the threat, eyes never leaving the icy depths of Laurin’s.

“Am I understood,” the council man whispered, Prompto nodding before falling to the ground as the man left; the throws of a panic attack overtaking him completely. Him being unaware of grabbing the broken mirror shards of the item he’d shattered until it cut his flesh, but he didn’t stop.

Not yet.

* * *

“I say,” Sylva chuckled as Pyrna whined. ‘Where is the boy that helped this one all those years ago? I wish to offer my services as thanks.”

“Prompto was just here,” Noctis grumbled, Regis and Sylva sharing a knowing look.

“I was with him not an hour ago,” Ravus spoke up, Luna pouting at him.

“You talked to him without telling me,” she pouted, kicking him lightly on the shin; they were going to begin bantering more until Pryna went wild, barking and rushing around them crazed.

“I say,” Sylva gasped, yelping as Pryna suddenly burst forward the whole group following as she turned frantic; entering the hallway where the Glaives turned tense.

“What is going on,” Nyx called, rushing over as Pryna began sniffing the ground.

“Did anyone come through here in the last hour,” Regis demanded.

“No,” Nyx shook his head. “No one.”

Pryna barked and began to wildy claw at a door beside Crowe, the woman opening it before gasping and rushing in. Her words easily heard.

“Prom, sweetie..... _NO!_ _Get that away from your wrist!!!”_

Sylva and Luna wasted no time in rushing into the large room, Nyx blocking the area off as the others followed, Luche grabbing Iris’ arm before she entered.

“Dad-”

“No,” Clarus shook his head. “Keep me updated Iris, alright?”

“Y..yeah,” she nodded, watching as the door closed.

“Come on, let’s disperse the party,” Luche offered, Iris nodding. 

* * *

 

“Oh Prompto,” Sylva cooed as the boy looked up, tears falling down his face as he tried to reign in his breathing. “Calm. May I see?”

He looked around and shrieked at the sight of Noctis and his group, said people jumping at his fear of them.

“I...I’m not a traitor I swear,” Prompto cried, clutching the glass tighter in his hand.

“W..what,” Noctis gasped, confused.

“I..I didn't do it I swear,” Prompto wailed, scotting away from Sylva and Pryna. “I swear it’s a lie! I love this country! I really do!”

“Prom! What are you talking about,” Noctis nearly yelled, yelping as Gladio cuffed him on the back of his head.

“He..he’s lying-” Prompto’s eyes widen and he clamped a hand on his mouth before he could finish that sentence; Regis’ eyes darkening.

“Prompto, what did the man say to you?”

The blonde boy merely shook his head, looking up at Noctis in fear as the other pleaded with his friend to tell them.

“Prompto,” Cor began, coming forward and kneeling before the boy. “They can't hurt you as long as we are your friends.”

“H..he will,” Prompto whispered. “No matter what. He will.”

“What did he say then,” Cor tried, holding a hand up as Ravus went to speak.

“T...that...Iggy and Gladio...would forget about me...and after Highschool...would force Noct to forget about his...his commonor friend,’ Prompto whispered, thankfully he was a bad liar so they knew he was hiding more, but they were thankful for the tidbit they got.

“Why on earth would I forget about you or do such a thing,” Ignis huffed. “You are in the Prince’s personal guard. I dare say without you we would have lost are minds already! You understand the world and such in ways we cannot imagine, Prompto.”

“Besides,” Gladio spoke up. “Princess here comes to practice and you make it bearable.  
  
“And i’d give them hell if they did try that,” Noctis crossed his arms. “Like it or not, as long as we both consider one another friends...I ain’t letting you go.”

It was silent until Prompto began to cry heavily again, holding out his arms to Sylva who caressed his head and began to heal the wounds.

“I dare say,” Luna began. “That perhaps...a trip outside of Insomnia is in order.”

“Excellent idea,” Sylva agreed.

“Me, Princess, Iggy, Prom and we can fit one more,” Gladio sniffed.

“Me,” Ravus spoke up.

“But Luna-”

“I quite enjoyed my time with Iris and spending some quality time with her before all you men come barging in would be nice,” Luna smiled, sticking her tounge out as Ravus gave a ‘hey’.

“Altissia is nice time time of year,” Crowe spoke to Prompto, the boy being lightly cradled in Sylva’s arms. “Have to get through Galdin Quay though, still a nice trip.”

“We can stop to meet uncle Cid in Hammerhead!”

“Prompto?”

“I can go?”

“Duh! Of course,” Noctis smiled.

“Worry not about school,” Regis smiled. “I will sort things out.”

“Mmph…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think is going to happen next! The parents are going to play a big part soon!


	6. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Boys head out on their trip, and something sinister lies wait. Or does it?

_“So what if I do become a reporter? You gonna be my personal photographer,” a teen with silver white hair asked as he walked hand and hand with a younger Prompto._

_“Ye...yeah,” the chubby boy smiled, the other chuckling lightly as they walked to the hotel. “I’ll try my hardest.”_

_“You don’t need to work yourself into a fit,” the teen chastised lightly. “Here, this is my number,” the teen handed Prompto a slip of paper. “When you get a phone, put this in and remember me, ah?”_

_“Totally!”_

_“Keep in touch little one.”_

* * *

“Prom, come on,” Noctis whined as Prompto groggily woke up.

“Must be dreaming,” he mumbled. “Noctis is up before me.”

“Oi!”

“Well, he's not wrong,” Ravus huffed as he finished getting dressed, the five of them having spent the night in his rooms before their trip.

“It’s been ages since I’ve left Insomnia! Of course I’m up,” Noctis sniffed, ripping the blanket off of a moaning Prompto. “Come on! We need to get you ready so were out by noon!”

“I’m up, i’m up,” Prompto grumbled, stretching and allowing Ravus clear sight of his healing injuries.

They healed up thanks to his mother’s magic, but there were still some scars that remained.

“Let’s go and get this whole ‘sending off’ thing done and get in the Regalia,” Noctis pumped.

“You just wanna oogle at the car,” Gladio huffed, Prompto chuckling as he got dressed.

Perhaps it would be a good trip after all.

* * *

* * *

 

“With the blessing of the Astrals, we hope you have good tidings,” Regis called as the boys looked over their shoulders and sped off; the monarchs chuckling at their obvious need for speed.

“Let’s hope their out of the wall by the time they hit illegal limits,” Sylva chuckled, watching as Iris, Luna and Crowe headed out toward the shopping district. “Oh, boy…”

“Well the-”

“Your majesty,” A glaive called, rushing forward. “We have a problem!”

“What?”

* * *

“Oh my,” Sylva gasped, a hand clasping over her mouth as she looked inside the cell where Jackson Mace was held in.

“Get me the tapes,” Cor barked, the guard rushing off to do so.

Regis’ eyes were firmly placed on the mutilated and tied up body of the former crownsguard, eerily entranced by how it was both gore and so clean at the same time. No sign of magic or force either, like he was killed in his sleep and put up for display.

“This was on the body,” Cor handed the note and Regis froze.

_Back off. You failed to protect him not once, not twice, but three times. Your not fit to watch over the Piccolo Sole. Leave it to us._

_Fair warning._

“After seventeen years of silence, they now show their faces?”

“Regis,” Sylva began, her face filling with dread as she realized who he was talking about. “No…”

“Get Cid and Weskham on the phone.” 

* * *

 

“Damn it,” Ravus grunted as they once more stopped to rest from pushing the car. “I thought this thing was in top shape,” he growled toward Ignis, the advisor near the point of flipping him off.

“It is,” he insisted. “One never knows what can happen on the road.”

“At...at least Uncle Cid is right around the corner,” Noctis grunted. “Too bad by hide is going to be tanned because of this.”

“Won’t that be a sight, is what my response would be. Had it not for my hide also being on the line,” Gladio huffed, cracking his neck before pushing one more. “Cid ain’t going easy on us, that’s for sure.”

“Didn't your dad go on a trip similar to ours,” Prompto asked. “The Crown Prince. The Advisor. The Shield. The Warrior. And the Friend?”

“Now that you mention it, yeah, he did,” Noctis admitted. “Cid was blonde back in the day too. Can't believe how things are falling into place!”

“Might I inform you I am from Tenebrae and not Altissia like Weskham,” Ignis spoke from the driver's seat.”

“Semantics,” Gladio and Noctis spoke at the same time, the rest groaning.

By the time they made it to Hammerhead, Cid was already glowering down at them.

“A single roadtrip to help your friend and ya can’t even be bothered to check that everything is alright,” he began, voice rising with every word. “I ain’t mad at you,” he turned to Prompto who jumped. “You go on and help Cindy. Now, you four,” he turned to the royals; all of them sweating. “I got some words for you.”

“Aw, paw paw ain’t going easy on them,” Cindy’s cool voice broke through Prompto’s haze. “Cindy. Cid’s grease monkey granddaughter. At your service!”

“Prompto Argentum! Best Friend of the Prince,” Prompto smiled, then snapped a photo of Cindy and the others, Cid seemingly looming over the four as they cowed.

“Argentum,” Cindy jolted at the name, then inwardly scowled. “Bastard,” she grumbled, thinking about all the times the other Argentum came.

“So! I might think I know, but I don’t actually know alot about Cars,’ Prompto admitted.

“Well, first to admit straight up,” Cindy nodded, looking pleased. “While I do, this one is a custom classic. Only paw paw knows this beaut. I’m just here to roll her in.”

“Wow,” Prompto whistled, looking at the Regalia in a new light. “Now she’s even more of a beauty.”

“Damn straight boy,” Cid growled, Prompto yelping with a jump that had Noctis and Gladio on the floor in laughter. “Get her in Cindy and send these boys out! Make sure they ain’t smearing their pop’s names!”

“On it,” she smiled, waving goodbye to Prompto before doing her task.

“Cid chew you out?”

“Think more like a vicious doberman and a fabric chew toy.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

“Hmm,” Prompto looked at his phone and his face broke into a smile at the text on it.

_Heya kid! Long time no text! Sorry, been busy with things at work! I’m off to Galdin Quay for the next month or so! Think you can try to drop by this time?_

  
**_I’m heading out to Galdin for a trip with my other friends! I’ll definitely drop by! Can;t wait to see you!_ **

“Whose this,” Gladio asked as he snatched the phone.

“Hey,” Prompto whined.

“Oh, ho,” Gladio whispered. “ou got a lady friend you ain't telling us about? Silver fox?”

“Come on! He asked for that name,” Prompto tried to get the phone, but Gladio held strong.

“Didn’t know you swung that way!”

“Wasn’t it obvious,” Prompto deadpanned, Gladio freezing up and Prompto took his chance to get the phone and stick his tongue out.

“He...I..I-”

“T’s fine,” Prompto chuckled, hugging Gladio tight. “I know you won't see me different, so it’s all that matters!”

“T..thanks..”

“No problem big guy,” Prompto smiled, Gladio melting at the absolute happiness radiating off of him. “And Silver fox is a friend of mine. Met him years ago in Galdin Quay.”

“Really,” Noctis asked, his internal fear or Prompto being straight abated.

“Yeah! He helped me when got lost and I somehow helped him with something that was too complicated for me to understand, so...we just stayed in touch,” Prompto shrugged.

“Kinda how like Cor was when he was younger.”

“He’s going to kill you for that Gladio.”

“Shut it Ignis.”

* * *

 

* * *

“Come on guys,” Prompto whined the next morning. “Let’s get a photo!”

“Hand this girl over,” Cindy said, holding out her hand for the Camera.

Prompto was kneeling in front of the car, arms stretched out with an equally wide grin; Noctis was sitting on the other side of the car, arm resting on his bent knee and gave off a smirk; Gladio leaned on the hood of the car seemingly looming above Noctis; Ravus and Ignis stood behind Prompto, the later up a bit straight with his arms crossed and the other prince with his body leaning on the hood, sitting on top of it.

The click was heard and they all laughed over the sight of the photo before thanking Cid and Cindy; heading off to the wonder beaches of Galdin.

“Best not mention to the Prince about how I set up a camera in the old girl,” Cid coughed.

“But, why-”

“Reggie called. Something happened and someone nasty is after that poor boy,” cid shook his head. “Why do people always assume that being friends with a prince means their easy bait?”

“Oh no,” Cindy gasped. “Oh...sugar….”

* * *

“There is a mole,” Cor spoke as he entered the council hall, the royals occupying it. “The Mace family has all be slaughtered.”

“Everything points back to former tortures of Prompto,’ Regis sighed. “So it cannot be the person who threatened him a week ago.”

“So we have a secret protector,” Clarus huffed, then before he could speak again a maid burst in.

“Lord Amicitia,” she cried. “T..there was an attack!”

“Is the royal-”

“Someone attempted to kill Talcott! The boy is being brought here,” she interrupted, Clarus stilling before bursting forward.

“What!?”

“Come,” she cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room, the rest following.

“Jared,” Clarus roared, the older man jumping and frantically looking around until catching sight of Clarus. “What happened! TELL ME!!?

“T...Talcott was simply playing out in the gardens a...and then...I..I heard shot ring out….th...then Talcott fell screaming and the next thing I knew a Glaive was protecting him, and two others were racing after the other man….”

“Grandfather,” Talcott cried, Clarus reacting and trying to get in.

“Clarus, don’t,” Cor stopped him. “You’ll only be a hindrance-”

“He’s three,” Clarus nearly roared, Sylva gasping before rushing in. “T...Talcott…”

“He’ll be fine,” Regis pulled his Shield aside. “Sylva will not let him die. She will not.”

“He’s three….he’s innocent...he’s…”

“Close to Prompto,” Cor spoke. “Someone wants him gone from our lives and they are willing to hurt people to achieve that.”

“Get an investigation going.”

“On it, Clarus….stay with Talcott,” Cor whispered, clapping a hand on the others shoulder. “He needs you.”

“Oh astrals why,” Clarus cried, sitting down with Regis beside him. 

* * *

 

With the newly decked out Regalia, they made it to Gladin just before 12pm; Prompto gasping over the beautiful sights and itching to get a picture. They parked and Prompto ushered the four to check on their boat time by the dock while he went to got some shots in the neighboring one not too far.

They promised to meet in about an hour and set off, the four Noble heading inside to be met with a surprise.

“Uncle Ardyn? Uncle Somnus?”

“If it isn't my favorite nephew,” Ardyn sang, pulling the dark haired prince into a hug.

“One, rude. And two, Regis was always your favorite,” Somnus huffed, pulling Noctis into a hug. “I am surprised you are here though. A royal tour of the now freed Eos?”

“More like helping a good friend relax from the stress of Lucian life,” Ignis spoke up, bowing at the founder.

“Enough of that, I’ve known you all to be family now,” Somnus huffed, clapping Ravus on the back as the boy sputtered. “Prince of Tenebrae. An honor.”

“Likewise,” he gasped, looking between Ardyn and Somnus. “What-”

“Checking to make sure the scourge isn’t here,” Somnus smiled. “Looks like it is gone for now. But our question?”

“My friend...Prompto,” Noctis mumbled out, the two immortals sharing a grin.

“The one you have yet to con-”

“I will shove the engine blade up your ass if you don't shut up,” Noctis growled, Ardyn laughing at the boy’s embarrassment.

“Oh, my. How serious are you and this Prompto,” Somnus spoke, Gladio and Ravus chuckling at the Prince’s misfortune.

“Noctis has yet to confess,’ Ignis spoke, Noctis giving out a sound like he was dying.

“Let’s go,” he whined, Ardyn and Somnus laughing as they took pity on the prince and left.

“I hope to see Prompto at the Citadel when we return,” Somnus called, Ardyn doing the same.

“Hope you like metal,” Noctis yelled back, stomping down to the dock; the sound of his uncle’s laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

“That was enlightening,” Ignis huffed, Noctis ignoring them as he went to the board before jolting.

“N...no boats?”

“According to my sources, because of the Empire’s surrender, and the tense negotiations, under strict orders are not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia,” an accented voice chuckled, the four whipping around to look at the flashy man sitting at the docks waiting seats. “Real shamed if you were late to your own vacation, right Prince Noctis? Prince Ravus? Name’s Dino, by the way. Pleasure. The Crown prince of both Tenebrae and Lucis, out on a road trip and some bounty huntin on the side in that fancy car. Surely you didn’t think it’d go by unnoticed-at least no by this reporter?”

“Wa-”

“Lucky for you this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito. I’ll respect your wish...in exchange for a favor,” he chuckled.

“What do you want,” Noctis growled.

“Hey! I knew you’d come around, lemme see your map,” he held out his hand.

Gladio begrudgingly handed it to him, the other sizing him up with such cold eyes he froze in fear for a second before stepping back. Dino looked at it for a moment before turning to a specific area and making an X.

He handed it back before speaking.

“Marked where you need to go on your map. All you need to do is find me some rough gemstones like this one,” he help up what he wanted from them. “Do this, and your ship will come in. Don’t, and papers’ll run you outta town. Capisce?”

Noctis nodded before jerking his head to the rest and they began to walk out, all of them a bit tense.

“What should we do about Prompto,” Ravus whispered.

“Tell him to go meet up with his friend and then we’ll head out to get the damned stone,” Noctis growled. “We’ll tell him that we needed something in the town we passed and should be back in less than three hours. He should be fine.”

“Best tell him now,” Ignis spoke as he waved the blonde over. “Though, I get the wrong impression of him. Did he by chance say his last name?”

“No,” Ravus shook his head.

“I’ll get in contact with the Citadel,” Ignis informed them before explaining to Prompto the plan.

“A..are you sure,” he asked.

“Yeah, totally. Besides it was our mess up,” Gladio huffed. “And you haven’t seen your friend in a while right? You go on ahead.”

“And if anyone named Ardyn and Somnus approach you...tho..those are my Uncles,” Noctis sighed.

“Wait...the immortals are here,” Prompto shrieked.

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed, scratching the back of his head. “They want to meet you, so just go along with it. Please?”

“Of course….”

“We best be off,” Ignis said as he looked at his watch.

“Be careful,” Prompto sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. “And be back before nightfall.”

“Naturally,” Ignis smiled, all of them bidding goodbye before they separated. 

* * *

 

“Dino,” Prompto smiled as the silver haired man walked up to him.

“Little Sunflower,” the other chuckled, embracing the other in a bear hug. “Thinned out I see! I hope you didn’t do anything bad to get this way?”

“Of course not,” Prompto smiled, looking up at the older man with a bright smile. “How have you been?”

“Madre’s bothering me to take over the family business. Something came up and I had to deal with it myself since it was personal, but everything is alright now,” Dino assured him.

“I hope so,’ Prompto gasped.

“So you and the prince besties huh,” Dino turned the conversation around, watching as his little bro began to blush.

“We...well….”

* * *

“Oh, if that isn't Prompto,” Ardyn hummed as he twirled his sweet and fruity margarita in his hand.

“What is it with Lucis Caelum men and blondes,” Somnus grumbled. He turned around to look at the boy only to freeze at the man he was speaking with. “Ardyn, his left.”

“Hmm-oh,” Ardyn turned serious. “I’ll call Regis. This is not good.”

“I thought after 17 years, they died off.”

“Rats are good at hiding until the precise moment, brother dearest,” Ardyn told him, Regis picking up with a tired voice. “Bad news, Regis dear….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like!


	7. Road Trip pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed.

“Who the hell do you think you are,” Noctis growled as he stared down at Dino. “What makes you think you can barge in and-”

“You can't even protect your closest friend at school,’ Dino spoke lowly. “You honestly think you protect him from the council members?”

“I thought your rabble died off, all those years ago,” Ignis sniffed, hands twitching for his blades.

“Madre let me run from blood, but no one hurts My Sunflower.”

Steel blue stared straight into Slate blue in a battle of power

**_“No one, Prince Noctis, including you.”_ **

* * *

**Few Hours earlier**

“And then Noct thought it would be a good idea to make a bet to see how many numbers Iggy could get,” Prompto laughed, Dino chuckling beside him.

But, Dino did not trust that silver spooned prince. Not one bit.

“So...How have things at home been ah,’ Dino asked, eyes sharp as he watched Prompto suddenly curl in.

_Tell_

“Fine, they’ve been out of the city for a while, haven’t seen too much of them,” Prompto shrugged. But Dino knew better.

“So I take it you haven't seen them at all?”

“Dino-”

“I keep saying that you should come with with me in Altissia,” Dino sighed. “It’s better than livin alone in Insomnia.”

“Look just because my ha-” Prompto stopped abruptly and then looked away.

_Tell_

“Oi, they been picking on you because of you hair,” Dino jolted, but he already knew the answer.

“Dino,” Prompto sighed. “I’m-”

“Like hell you are,” Dino sniffed. “Prompto, you need to seriously think about this! What has Insomnia done for you that isn’t bad? Not much I assume.”

“Man stop that,” Prompto sniffed.

“I don't want you to get hurt!”

“Dino…” 

* * *

* * *

 “Thank you, Ardyn,” Regis sighed as he hung up the phone. “This is not good. They are in Galdin.”

“What,” Cor jumped up, having assumed the fatherly role over Prompto since his admittance into the Citadel Hospital. “Have you gotten in contact with them yet?”

“No, but more worrying is the fact Prompto was talking with the current head and the others are nowhere to be found,” Regis moaned.

“I’m going to kill Gladio,” Clarus groaned, Talcott was healing and Jared insisted Clarus stay in the loop; so that’s why.

Just then Regis’ phone ringed and he picked up it, noticing that it was Ignis.

“Ignis,” Regis spoke. “Where are you?”

_“Hmm? We are getting more funds for the trip, having taken a hunting job.”_

“Perchance was it given to you by a man with silver hair,” Regis inquired, dread pooling in his stomach.

_“Yes,” he sounded a bit apprehensive._

“That man is dangerous and has killed Jackson Mace not too long before the five of you set out,” Regis informed the younger. “Get the hunt over with and return to Galdin as soon as possible. He’s set his sights on Prompto.”

_“Is he who I believe he is,” Ignis asked, but they already knew he knew who the man was._

“No time to waste,’ Regis informed him before ending the call. “Shit…”

“Should I head out?”

“Send Glaive Ulric, Altis, Lazarus and Ostium,” Regis sighed. “I fear we have put young Prompto in much danger by being close to him.”

“That group has been known to throw various kingdoms into disarray for the sake of fun, and hurting Prompto may be the key to the only kingdom they have not succeeded with,” Sylva sighed. “I can only hope that this ends peacefully.”

“With them it never does.” 

* * *

 

* * *

 “I thought that family died out years ago,” Noctis spat as they road back to Galdin. “Why would the head stop to talk to Prompto?”

“Who knows, but that family has been eyeing Lucis for a long time until the last head bit the dust,” Gladio sniffed. “Rumors where the current head didn’t care and wanted to keep to themselves, much to the other elders ire. They’ve been silent for 17 years.”

“They are not above using people for their own gain, and since we are hard targets, makes sense they would go after Prompto.”

“Ignis, for once, please don;t speak like that,” Noctis groaned, the Advisor humming before picking up the speed a bit.

“I’m going to call Prompto,” Ravus sniffed, typing away at his phone for a moment before calling.

_“Heya! How’s the trip going Ravus,” Prompto asked as soon as he answered._

“Good, how is your time with your friend?”

_“Went amazing! Great to see him once again,” Prompto was no doubt smiling. “He had to leave earlier because something went up with his family; family trip to Galdin; so I am just hanging around the docks and i’m gonna head to the local haven to get more shots.”_

“Alright then. Mind staying there? We might end up camping in that place.”

_“Alright then, just make sure Prince Insomniac doesn’t throw a fuss,” Prompto chuckled._

“Will do.”

* * *

 “Well, you got it,” Dino hummed as he looked at the gem. “I say, your boat-”

“That you stopped,” Noctis grounded out, tense as the man before him stilled.

The four of them shifted slightly when he began to light chuckled before laughing and throwing his head back.

“I gotta admit, you royals worked faster than I thought,” Dino sniffed, pocketing the gem. “But I needed to stop you before you left Galdin.”

“You have eyes and ears in Insomnia, no doubt,” Ignis began. “Why not stop us at Border Patrol?”

“Even you know the answer to that one.”

“You didn’t want to risk being caught by the royals,” Ravus began. “You needed up to be close to Insomnia, but far enough that reinforcements wouldn’t come to fast.”

Dino merely clapped, chuckling at their tense expressions before eyeng the Haven.

“What makes you think that you can have Prompto all to yourself,” he idly asked, the four tensing at his sharp tone.

“The hell you want with him,” Gladio ground out. “If this is to get back at the Royal Family-”

“How simple minded,” Dino tsked, pouting slightly as the magic in the air thickened and four glaives appeared, ready for combat. “Very simple minded.”

“Ghiranze Head found, waiting to engage,” Luche sniffed, tense as they wall watched the mafia boss.

“Imma make you a deal,” Dino sniffed getting up and walking out onto the dock, everyone keeping their eyes on him. “You allow me to relocate Prompto to Altissia where me and my family are based and forget about him; and I don’t take down the royal family.”

“This is about Prompto, isn’t it,” Ignis asked. “You killed Jackson Mace.”

“Yeah, ordered my men to off the bastard and his family too,” Dino nodded, uncaring of their gasps. “And I’ll kill that council member that threatened him-and his little child friend-Talcott, I think was the name-as well. Hell that kids already been attacked!”

“What,” Gladio nearly roared, fear gripping his heart. “What’s Talcott got to do with any of this!”

“Wah-Don’t shit with me,” Noctis growled. “Like hell any of my father’s council-”

“All they see is a Niff kid cozying up to the royal family and butting in on their political affairs,” Dino spat. “And that little boy is their ticket to breaking said Niff.”

“You don’t kno-”

“I know plenty,” Dino snarled. “I sure as hell know that the Argentum’s never wanted the kid and couldn't give two shits about him,” he snarled. “And...and what they tried to do...that day...that day all those years ago…”

He looked toward the beach in pain, tears welling up in his eyes as he no doubt replayed the imagines in his head.

“But I thought I scared them shitless and made them good parents, but I was wrong,” Dino sniffed. “He now finds comfort in silver spooned children like you,” he snarled. “So we have a deal.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh?”

“Who the hell do you think you are,” Noctis growled as he stared down at Dino. “What makes you think you can barge in and-”

“You can't even protect your closest friend at school,’ Dino spoke lowly. “You honestly think you protect him from the council members?”

“I thought your rabble died off, all those years ago,” Ignis sniffed, hands twitching for his blades.

“Madre let me run from blood, but no one hurts My Sunflower.”

Steel blue stared straight into Slate blue in a battle of power

_**“No one, Prince Noctis, including you.”** _

“How dare you-”

“I dare,’ Dino spat. “I’m not leaving him to a prince that can’t do shit!”

“I got you that fucking stone! I’ll do whatever it takes, but Prompto is staying beside me and in Insomnia!”

“Whatever it takes,” Dino pressed, Noctis pursing his lips before nodding. “How do I know your not just lying to me?”

“Try me, bastard.”

“Hmm,” Dino sniffed. “There is a stone I want. It has good properties and is only found in the gorge off east from here. You have 1 day to get it.”

“Deal,” Noctis spat.

“Best get going,” Dino huffed.

“Now, now, no need for such,” Ardyn’s cool voice broke through the silence and the Glaive’s tensed as the one of the founders appeared. “I say, all of you have a mutual interest in protecting Prompto. So I dare say we should work together as one.”

“Take him out of the Retuine,” Dino ordered.

“Yeah right, in your dreams.”

“Then get me that stone-”

“How about we find that council member that threatens treason and attempted murder,” Somnus sniffed. “An attempt was made on Talcott’s life. Lady Sylva managed to heal him and he’s been moved to the Citadel.”

“What,” Gladio felt weak, he didn’t want to believe it but he’s been told twice already. “He...he’s only three….He...he’s”

“We have no idea who it is, but Sommy and I have deduced it’s a council member,” Ardyn gave a chilling smile. “Before this would have made me quite happy, but the fact a young child was targeted makes me positively seething in rage.”

“Wh..who-”

“I managed to put a Shield around him,” Crowe informed Gladio. “Luche and Arria pursued. He killed himself before they got to him.”

“T...thank you,” Gladio cried, relief flooding through him. “I…..I can’t i...imagine a life without him…”

“Of course,” the two there nodded.

“I’ll work on my own channels,” Dino sighed, crossing his arms. “As long as Prompto is your friend, the Ghiranze family is on your side. Nice to know you care,” he eyes Gladio, before turning. “I’ll be in contact once I get some info.”

“That’s it,” Noctis scoffed.

“Prompto is like a brother to me, despite the separation we’ve been through,” Dino sniffed. “And you hurt him with your feelings,” he took a step forward, “Lucis is out a prince.’

“That a threat?”

“That’s a _promise_ ,” Dino pressed. “Learn the difference. I’ll be in touch.”

“That went better than expected.”

“We need to find that traitor,” Ignis sighed.

“Indeed,” Somnus inclined his head. “But enjoy your trip. We’ll get some work done on this end before you return.”

“Ta-”

“He’s fine,” Crowe assured him. “Relax and come back with a clear head.”

“Alright,” Gladio sighed.

“Let’s head back,” Nyx said, Libertus clapping Gladio on the back before the four warped away.

“We will be returning to Lucis, but do enjoy this trip,” Ardyn pressed.

“You five get some tans,” Somnus sniffed, then they warped away.

“HEY!!” Prompto’s voice from far away called, the four of them looking as they spotted him in the distance. “COME ON! YOU COMING?”

They waved before Ignis said one thing.

“No one breathes a word of this.”

They didn’t sare refute him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...What cu think?


	8. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From April 12th - 23rd I will be on a trip in a foreign country and will be unable to post updates. I am forewarning you. Thank you for your support and understanding.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto called, grabbing the Prince’s arm. “Games this weekend?”

“Ah, crap,” Noctis cursed. “Sorry, dad is making me sit in on...ugh….council meetings.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Prompto chuckled. “Hope I see you on Monday!”

“If I make it,” Noctis lamented before getting into the car, Prompto waving goodbye to Ignis who gave a smile and an exasperated sighed at Noctis’ moaning. “Please save me!!!”

“Have fun buddy,” Prompto smacked the window, Ignis laughing before driving off.

“Great,” Prompto cursed. “What am I supposed to do now?”

With great reluctance he began the trek home, already cataloging the amount of work he would have to make up in the upcoming days. As he walked into his neighborhood, he was stopped by various neighbors offering him to stay with them as long as those people where in the house. Prompto turned them down and gave them reassuring smiles as he walked up to the house.

With a deep breath he got out his keys and opened the door, dread pooling in his stomach as he opened the door and stepped in.

“You’re actually home for once.”

“H...hey mom, dad. H..how are you?” 

* * *

 

Noctis rose a brow as he looked at the empty seat beside him, the rest of the class sharing his sentiment as Prompto was absent.

“Prince Noctis, do you know where Prompto is,” the teacher asked.

“No, he could be sick; then Iggy would kill him,” Noctis grumbled.

“Would you mind giving him the notes then, we have test in a week or so,” the teacher asked.

“We are having a study session this weekend,” Noctis spoke.

“Perfect,” she sighed, then went back to roll.

Noctis couldn't shake the bad feeling going through him.

_“Prompto, where are you?”_

Throughout the day the rest the others shared similar sentiments, asking where the ever bright Prompto was, unused to him not being around.

Noctis only said the same thing over and over.

“I...I don’t know.”

 Ignis was confused when he went to pick Noctis up, looking around for a spot of blonde. 

“Will Prompto not be accompanying us today,” Ignis jolted at the lack of a bubbly blonde he’d become accustomed too.

“He wasn’t in today,” Noctis grumbled.

“I heard his parents had returned from their trips, so perhaps he took the day off,” Ignis offered.

“Makes sense,” Notis shrugged. “He could’ve called.”

“Perhaps he was overly excited and forgot,” Ignis supplied. “This is Prompto after all.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Another day without Prompto, and the school was not the same.

More and more people began to worry about the sunshine boy that had become a staple of everyday school life, whispering about what could have happened to make him miss two days of school.

The boy didn’t even have a tardy to his name until now.

Noctis spent a majority of his classes sulking and the teachers were less involved as Prompto wasn't there to eagerly attempt to answer their questions.

_“Dude this isn’t like like you. Where are you?”_

Gladio managed to stave off his worry with a poor joke. 

“Oi, where’s small, dumb and blonde,” Gladio huffed as he picked him up.

“Not here obviously,” Noctis growled.

“Talcott’s been asking for him, so you cowed and allowed the toddler to beat you again?”

“I don’t know,” Noctis huffed.

* * *

Noctis grumbled as he placed his head in his arms and ignored everything around him, moaning in annoyance as the people around him began to gasp and whisper loudly around him.

“Knock Knock,” a familiar voice spoke as two taps hit his head.

“Prompt,” Noctis gasped happily, whipping his head u[. “Where have you….been…” his voice trailed off as he looked at his friend. He whipped out and grabbed Prompto’s wrist, struggling for words. “W..what the hell…?”

“Did you miss me,” Prompto smiled. He still smiled despite a broken arm in a cast and sling, the bandages over his swollen cheek and his black eye. “Sorry I didn’t answer your texts.”

“Prompto-”

“Class is starting,” Prompto whispered. “Let’s get through today.”

“But-”

“M..Mr. Argentum,” their teacher yelped, rushing forward. “Why are you even in class right now! Oh goodness, you nee-”

“I’m fine.” Prompto whispered. “Let’s just start class.”

“But-”

“Please.”

“Of course,” the teacher sighed, eyeing Noctis and his phone, a clear message.

‘Get him out of here’

Once the lesson was underway and Prompto distracted, Noctis fired off a text to Ignis.

_Get the Medical staff ready at the citadel and pick me and Prompto up. Hurry. You’ll know when you get here._

When Ignis did arrive, he was not amused 

“What in the world,” Ignis gaped as he looked at Prompto. “What happened!?”

“Noct-”

“No,” Noctis growled. “It’s fine if you keep tight lipped about it, i’ll find out soon enough. But your getting treated at the Citadel.”

“But-”

“In,” Ignis ordered, Prompto flinching before heading in. “And you best be ready for questioning, because you’re not getting out of it.”

“Kay…” 

* * *

 

“What the hell,” Cor gaped as Prompto came in with Noctis and Ignis behind him. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Prompto sighed.

“Prom-”

“Oh, my,” Lee gasped as she rushed forward. “Not even two months now and this happens! Who did this to you?”

“Some guys from the other school,” prompto tried to tell them, but Cor pursed his lips.

“That’s a lie,” he sighed, looking at Prompto with disappointment. “All of those people were specifically said not to come near you or the prince at all. Now, the truth.”

“I’m not under arrest,” Prompto sniffed, crossing his arms-or trying to at least. “I don’t have to answer any questions.”

“Prompto, don;t make me do this,” Cor sighed, eyes pleading at him. “I don't want to be a villain in your eyes.”

“It’s nothing, can’t you just leave it be?”

“No,” Cor sighed, getting his phone out. “I can’t. Regis, I need to start and investigation….” 

* * *

 

“Prompto,” Regis gasped as the boy entered the dining hall that night. He stood up from his chair and rushed over, the boy shuffling back. “What has happened?”

“Nothing,” he chuckled. “Got into a fight that’s all.”

“Oh, really,” Regis rose a brow. “Now why is there an investigation,” he hummed, moving Prompto’s head side to side. “Hmm?”

“You are all over reacting…”

“I don’t think so,” Regis hummed. “Your parents came back, correct?”

Prompto merely froze at the mention of his parents, eyes trained on the ground as Regis’ worst fears came true.

“I see,” he sighed, kissing Prompto on top the head before turning. “We will speak of this later. You need food in your system.”

“Please….” Prompto whispered. “Please no….”

“This is not something I can let slide by,” Regis sighed, grabbing his elbow and leading him to the table. “Especially with someone I consider a family member.”

“T...their good people…”

“Hush Prompto, you’ll be fine.”

* * *

* * *

 

 “The Scientia Family will take him in during the investigation,” Ignis’ uncle, Terra, said as they convinced for a meeting.

“He's staying with the Amicitia’s,” Clarus shot back, glaring at the advisor.

“He needs stability and structure,” Terra huffed. “You lot are the shield of the king. Not to mention crazy.”

“He likes crazy,” Clarus sniffed. “Why else would that boy be friends with the prince and king.”

Regis opened his mouth to deny the claim, the stop before shrugging and leaning back in his seat; Clarus did have a point.

“Sir, we have a problem,” a Crownsguard gasped as he came in at gunpoint, Dino and a few mobsters enterings.

“Ciao,” he greeted with a bright smile, uncaring of the magical weapons pointed at him. “I haven’t made progress on the council member, but I do have information on his….parents,” he purred out the words like it was poison.

“So my son wasn’t lying,” Regis spoke, tense as Dino took a seat on an adjacent armchair.

“Course he wasn’t, why didn’t you believe him,” Dino smiled, accepting the whiskey with a huff.

“The Ghirazne Family has been known for their hatred of….royals, and such,” Clarus sniffed. “Of course we would be wary.”

“Seems your son inherited the sense you have,” Dino tipped his glass toward the Shield. “How’s the boy by the way? Talcott? My men managed to kill his would be murderer with a poison shot.”

“He could have held information-”

“No,” Dino shook his head. “Just a grunt. And a die hard anti-niff as well, they believe those that are kind to people from Niflheim are traitors as well. Their radicals. Oh, yeah. These are for the boys,” he tossed a bag to Regis who caught it and raised a brow at the clink in it. Opening the bag he gaped at the large amount of magical bangles and anti-demon protections.

“Wha-”

“I take care of my boys,” Dino smiled. “Your son got a good head on his shoulders, and the advisor is a good kid too. Your boy has a heart of gold and Prompto...well...Prompto didn’t deserve his deal in life.”

“My thanks,” Regis sighed, handing the bag to Cor.

“What is the information,’ Cor pressed.

“It was when I first met Prompto, back in Galdin Quay about 13 years ago,” Dino sighed. “Madre was pressing me to learnt he deals of the family business and I had ran out to get away. I...I saw a man and a woman by the beach with a child-their son no doubt-and they were talking on the phone, while the boy laughed as the waves it him. It was a cute scene, I look away for one moment and look back….Their walking away. Leaving the boy to go deeper in the water….”

* * *

 

_Dino wasted no time in rushing toward the shore, ripping off his jacket and diving in as the boy was suddenly pulled under the waves and the large fish clenching his shoe pulled him down._

_They were warned not to head in too deep, otherwise a large fish that had a habit of drowning prey would come get them. Three lives were already taken, and Dino would be damned if another was taken right in front of him._

_Reaching down he grabbed the boy’s coat and pulled out his pocket knife, stabbing the giant fish over and over until it let go; Dino in a frenzy as he stabbed the thing. Once the water was stained red and the boy going limp, he bundled up the toddler and saw up to the surface; breaking through the water with a gasp of air._

_“Kid? Kid?!” Dino yelled, the boy’s head lolling before he spurted up a bit of water, gasping as he began to come back to reality. “Imma get you to shore alright? Stay with me!”_

_Dino wasted little time in getting to shore, the boy coughing up the remnants of the water as he tried to get his bears; Dino huffing and looking around for the adults and feeling anger rise as they looked away from the scene._

_His anger welled up inside of him, but the boy’s hand grabbed his and Dino whipped to lock eyes with the boy below him, and he knew at that moment what it felt to want to protect something…_

* * *

 

“I saved him, and his parents, thanking me; never meant a damned word of it,” Dino huffed. “Prompto and I would spend as much time together in Galdin before we seperated, and I would have my men watch him to the best of their abilities. He’s the one to convince me to try and change the business,” Dino informed them.

“They wanted him to drown,” Regis breathed in deeply, trying to get his bearings. “They….they wanted him to die….”

“Yeah,” Dino murmured. “Guess you can tell why I’m wary of him being around others.”

“So what are we going to do now,” Terra demanded.

“Justice.”

“I say...Revenge,” Regis sniffed.

“I say...I can see where that boy gets it from,” Dino hummed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on art from Kaciart  
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/169442852008/embed


	9. Homecoming pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so shitty! I was sick coming back from Peru and i wanted this to get this out! Enjoy and comment.

“Th..this isn't really necessary,” Prompto tried to argue as Terra and Clarus got into another argument on who would take care of him during the investigation. “I...I can stay at ho-”

“Not happening,” Cor sighed, patting him on his head. “You aren’t stable, Prompto. As much as you deny it, you need to be watched.”

“I’m not suicidal anymore,” he snapped, then froze at the words that left his mouth; by the time he realized it had gone silent he dared to look up. He was met with the shocked faces and a pissed off Ignis.

“What,” He asked cooly. “In the world are you talking about?”

Prompto could feel the tension rise and without thinking burst up and out the door, Noctis roaring in rage.

“Woah” Nyx yelped as Prompto bolted past him, the Glaive marveling at his speed. “What happened?”

“GET BACK HERE PROMPTO,” Noctis yelled as he warped past the glaive in an effort to catch up. “I MEAN IT!!!”

“I WANNA LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT BEING WATCHED,” was the reply they got.

“The hell did I miss,” Dratous asked as he came up beside Nyx.

“I...I don’t know,” Nyx answered honestly. “But I feel like it’s not something good.”

“Lock down the citadel,” Regis barked, no doubt toward Cor; “and get the glaives to attempt to apprehend Prompto and bring him back. Knock him out if you must!”

“Yeah,” Nyx sighed. “I don’t wanna know.”

* * *

“LET ME GO,” Prompt shrieked as Luche and Tredd both brought him in, each holding an arm. “COME ON! THIS ISN’T FAIR!!!”

“He is fast,” Tredd wheezed. “And very, very strong.”

“Understatement,” Luche’s voice was slightly higher than normal, and they really didn’t want to know. “I want a few days off in compensation!”

“Done,” Dratous sighed, already knowing that this was not going to be a fun investigation.

The moment they put Prompto down he attempted to run off again, Nyx warping in time to close the door before he made it out. But just barely, Prompto was like his name sake; he was scary fast.

“Move,” he hissed, Nyx gulping at the absolutely vicious and murderous look on the blondes face.

“No!

Nyx had a bad feeling in his stomach as Prompto’s eyes flicked to the window and could only yelp when he kicked his knees and made a beeline for the open window beside them.

“NO,” Clarus roared, managing to tackle the blonde. “Prompto, we need to speak with you! And you are not getting out of it this time!”

“Why! I’m not anymore! I swear! And I-”

“Prompto,” Noctis suddenly asked, looking at his phone he’s taken. “What is this?!”

“Astrals damnit,” Ignis cursed. “Prompto, what were you thinking! How old were you?”

“I was 13! I was lonely and had no friends,’ he yelled, kicking a chair as Clarus kept a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t go out anymore, so it’s fine!”

“Did you have sex with these men,’ Ignis demanded, Cor choking and Regis taking the phone.

“Prompto,” Regis sighed, looking at the boy forlorning. “Oh, Prompto.”

On his phone where various photos of him at a club no doubt, with various older men pressing up against him and making disgusting faces. He looked so young in all the photos and no doubt drunk by his pink face.

“I never slept with anyone,” Prompto snapped, curling in on himself. “I only went out to clubs.”

“Oh, il mio bambino,” Dino sighed as he entered, Prompto jolting as he whipped his head up. “I should have stopped you a long time ago.”

“D...Dino! What are you doing here?”

“Prompto...I….”

* * *

“Can I leave,” Prompto spoke after awhile, Dino pulling away from the embrace that he initiated. “Can….can I go somewhere else?”

“Prompto, I never wanted to hurt you-” ‘

“You killed them,” Prompto hissed, Dino jolting at the tone. “You killed them for stupid reasons.”

“Protecting you is not a stupid reason-”

“Why the fuck does anyone even care!”

It became so silent that a pin drop could be heard.

“Prom…”

“I’m just a niff kid that was stolen from the wasteland and brought to Lucis in pity,” Prompto began to rant, Cor feeling dread pool up inside of him as he could tell the tale.

“Prompto-”

“WHY DOES ANYONE EVEN CARE,” he yelled out.

“BECAUSE YOU ARE A WONDERFUL PERSON AND NONE OF US DESERVE YOU” Noctis yelled back, everything going silent. “Have you even thought about what you’ve done for us? Everything! And what have we done for you? Nothing to deserve your kindness and attention you so willingly give us!”

“Noct-”

“No! You don't understand what it's like to be royalty and I admire that for you! But you try to! Why? For our sakes? You don’t need to take that burden!”

“Noctis!” Regis snapped, but Prompto merely sniffed and Cor rushed up to place him in a seat.

“I think it best we head off and get some rest,” Terra sighed. “And deal with this with fresh minds.”

“I will take Prompto to his room,” Cor sighed, nodding as everyone left.

“Why…”

“Cause they love you,” Cor whispered, gently kissing his head. “Rest up.”

* * *

* * *

 

“So he was the one you saved those years ago,” Regis spoke as Cor entered their common room.

“Yes,” he didn’t deny it.

“The MT child,” Terra jolted. “Oh Cor…”

“I made my choice,” he snapped, Terra not letting up his look.

“And you’ve regretted it for the last 16 years,” Clarus shot back. “I know you, and I know how hard it was for you to let that boy go.”

* * *

 

_16 years ago, the famed Immortal….had met a small ball of sunshine...within the icy depths of a Greala research Facility._

_25 year old Cor Leonis cursed his bad luck as he sprinted down the halls of the facility he was in, hoping to the Astrals that he wasn’t caught. An open door caught his eyes and without thinking he rushed in and closed it as gently as he could, breathing a sigh of relief as the boots passed him and barked orders to head to the west gate._

_Swallowing he allowed himself to gather his thoughts, untila babble broke through his thoughts._

_Whipping his head around he jolted at the sight of a young baby looking at him through it’s metal crib, babbling happily as he waved a chubby fist at him. The babe became even more animated as he looked at him, Cor’s heart clenching at the various medical equipment surrounding to boy._

_Gently he made his way over, the boy grabbing his finger and babbling happily once more as he looked up at the Immortal._

_“Heya,” he murmured, the boy bouncing up and down in happiness, then Cor noticed._

_All the other babies._

_Seemingly lifeless as they stared at nothing and kept silent, each and everyone._

_Except for the one pulling on his finger._

_Then with a jolt he saw the big red letters on the crib the baby was in._

_TO BE DECOMMISSIONED._

_The hell…?_

_“Oh fuck no,” Cor whispered, grabbing the happily babbling boy and taking the file with him._

_Damned discretion. He was not allowing this kid to be killed._

_“Hahah,” the boy laughed happily before snuggling up with Cor._

_Like hell he would._

* * *

“I made my choice,” Cor whispered.

“Now is the time to fix it,” Terra murmured, placing a hand on the others shoulder. “I know you care for the boy still, and he looks up to you.”

“What can I say?”

“Everything,” Regis chuckled. “He needs reassurance and now is the time. You know that.”

“Sir!” Crowe yelled as she entered. “We have the Argentums in Custody!”

“Take me to them,” Regis ordered.

“Follow me,” Crowe nodded. 

* * *

 

“You...Your Majesty,” Janet Argentum gasped. “T...this is-”

“Silence,” Regis ordered, the woman clamping her mouth shut. “I will only ask this once.”

Why? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think is going to happen next!


	10. Homecoming/Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It reaches the Climax, but not the end.

Regis sighed as he downed another shot of whisky, cursing the amber poison as it burned his throat and made his mind more hazy.

His talk with Janet and John Argentum did little to ease his anger toward them; and his unease of Prompto’s mental state.

His mind flashed back to the various club photos that Prompto had in his phone and the various drug tests the boy was forced to take.

The results where not something he was happy about, but the poor boy had a panic attack at Regis’ disappointed face and they had to leave him be for the moment, Noctis staying with him to calm the poor boy down.

“My, my,” a smooth voice sighed, taking the glass from him. “Drinking while on duty,” Ardyn sighed as he placed them away from Regis. “Unlike you Reggie dear.”

“Special circumstance,” Regis sniffed, leaning back and sighed as Somnus ran a hand through his graying hair. “I’m sure you know.”

“I’ve heard rumors,” Somnus murmured. “How is Prompto?”

“Poor boy is shaken to the core, and his unparented lifestyle is coming up. We’re worried.”

“Poor child,” Ardyn sighed. “Unfortunately, we’ve had little luck in finding the mole within the council. But I feel as if that is not on your mind currently.”

“Prompto…” Regis sighed. “Such a hard life and our background checks noticed none of it.”

“Regis dear,” Ardyn sighed. “Nothing is perfect and you were worried for Noct. Now is the time to make things right.”

“Perhaps we can as well-” Somnus began.

“Enough,” Ardyna shut Somnus down. “This is about Prompto’s welfare. So how is the boy doing with the knowledge of Dino?”

Ah….Dino.

* * *

 

 “How many have you killed,” Prompto demanded the moment Dino waved away his men.

“Prompto,” he sighed.

“I have a right to know,” Prompto hissed.

“So you can berate me for being stupid and protecting you,” Dino scoffed. “Prompto, I have more than enough to shut you down as well. I allowed you to go to those clubs and get drunk; and I didn’t intervene.”

“I didn’t ask for you to watch me,” he nearly yelled.

“I wanted to look out for you because at the time no one else was,” Dino roared. “Can’t you see that?”

“Why do you even want to,” Prompto shot back. “I’m just a random kid you saved!”

“Prompto, your one of my closest and most genuine of friends,” Dino admitted. “The life of a mobster is always in fear, but I don’t have such a fear with you! You are so kind that it hurts me! And you are so innocent of this world despite the horror’s you’ve faced! Prompto, you mean so much to me for being my first friend! Never doubt that.”

“I...I feel the same…” Prompto sniffed. “You...you were my first friend….an...and I hate that my friends have to do things for me….an...and I can’t do anything to st...stop it,” he cried, tears flowing down his face as he let it all out.

“Oh Prom,” Dino sighed, pulling him close. “Helping you makes me feel like a good person. I could never blame you for all those extra work.”

Prompto merely cried harder.

* * *

 

Gladio watched as he dad punched the living daylights out of the punching bag before him, having never seen him enveloped in such hatred before.

His father came home without so much as a greeting before heading up to kiss Talcott on the head-the poor boy still healing from the gunshot-and head into the in house gym they had.

He’d been punching the bag for over two hours and showed no signs of stopping.

“Gladdy,” Iris whispered as she tugged on his shirt. “Is daddy mad because of Prom’s parents?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I think he is.”

“I am furious,” their father’s voice broke through the silence. “So much so...I want to go to the holding cell and beat that horrible excuse of a ‘father’ to a pulp.”

“Dad…”

“I won’t though,” Clarus sniffed. “Regis called dibs, and I know he’ll do a good job for me.”

“Daddy…”

“Terra is compiling the case against the Argentums and apparently, Cid’s coming back to Insomnia. He has a few choice words for the Argentums,” he swallowed. “It will be nice to see Cid once more, acting as though he is in his prime. Ev...everything will be just fine.”

“Can I go visit Prompto,” Iris asked.

“Maybe,” Clarus sighed, leaning against the bag. “I have to call Cor.”

“Who is he staying with or will be,” Gladio blurted out, no longer content with not knowing. “After the case, I mean? He needs a legal guardian.”

“I...don't know,” Clarus admitted. “I don’t know.”

* * *

 

“Arrrgh,” that roar and crash had Ignis stopping in his tracks as he made his way to his Uncle’s room, unsure if he should continue. “I will make them rot!!!”

Steeling himself he entered, coming face to face with his frazzled uncle and a mess of reports and evidence for the Argentum case; as well as photos.

“The press caught wind of this,” Terra sighed, Ignis tensing. “They are calling Prompto the ‘spoiled commoner’, many tabloids claim he has no right to have the Royal hand helping with the case. The boys school is claiming that Prompto has every right and that people ‘should be ashamed to think that letting the abuse of a royal friend be dealt with in the common courts is well enough’, while others are upset at the preferential treatment.”

“What of the press,” Ignis swallowed.

“They are staking out at Prompto’s home, and have been vying for a shot of him,” Terra sighed.

“This is not good,” Ignis moaned, sitting down. “With Prompto’s current state…”

“Indeed,” Terra sighed. “More-over is that if Regis catched wind of this, he will want to deal with the problem, and then Dino will intervene.”

“Dino intervening is the least of my worries, Noct and Gladio are not known for subtle,” Ignis grunted. “Then there is the problem with the council member that has threatened Prompto and has attempted to murder Talcott…”

“There is no movement in that case?”

“No,” Ignis sighed. “He has kept his tracks hidden.”

“This is going to be the case of the century.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

_Hello Insomnia! I am Meredith Hall and I am here at the Royal Court house for the hearing of John and Janet Argentum. Various crimes are being held against them ranging from child neglect, abuse, abandonment and endangerment of their adopted son, Prompto Argentum._

_More serious charges are assault and battery against young Prompto, as he had been hospitalized in the citadel following his parents return from a year long trip. The Royal Hand’s of the Crown, the Scientia Family, have taken temporary custody of young Prompto as the case continues, the subject of his placement has yet to be determined._

_Right now the car that holds both Janet and John approach, escorted by the Kingsglaive-good friends of young Prompto-and here they are! Large masses are boeing them for their horrid treatment of the boy, they are being led up the steps to the court house. John Argentum seems to be saying something!_

_“I DID NOT WANT TO RAISE A FUCKING NIFF! I AGREED TO TAKE HIM IN AND THEN GIVE HIM TO FOSTER CARE! HE SHOULD BE WITH THE REST OF THOSE FUCKING RATS!!!”_

_Hear that Insomnia! The adoptive father of the Crown Prince's best friend! More once the court convenes!_

* * *

 

**_Hello and welcome to the case of the century. John and Janet Argentum are currently in the court right now and here is the feed. Many people with the royal court have shown up today. King Regis and his son, along with the Founders. Ardyn Lucis Caelum and Somnus Lucis Caelum are here as well. The Amicitia family and the Scientia Family have made their appearance._ **

**_Look, King Regis’ old friend, Cid Sophiar is here as well. Captain of the Kingsglaive, Titus Drautos iis here in support of young Argentum. Cor Leonis, the Marshall of the Crownsguard is in attendance. The royal family of Tenebrae have showed up in support of Prompto as well, Crown Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret is being held down by his mother, spitting a number of obscenities toward John, the man firing back._ **

**_The court is now in session._ **

* * *

* * *

 

“All I wanted in life was your love,” Prompto began as he stood up on the stand. The royal family tense as he read what he wanted to say to them. “All my life, I searched for ways in which you would look at me in care and concern. I searched for ways that would get you to stay home for my birthdays and for yours, so that we might celebrate as a family. But, as I had gained friends in high school, I realized what true love was. I realized that what was going on was not fine; but I did not want to lose the family that had raised me. Despite the warnings and the pleading...I protected you. I protected you as you beat me and broke my bones. As you threatened to tell horried lies and sell me to the pleasure district of the slums. At first I thought it would change and now I realize that nothing will. I have hope now that you will see me in another light and have hope that in the future we might bond, but now I can only wish you the best of luck and hope one day we may be able to see eye to eye.”

“You did good,” Terra assured him as Prompto stumbled from the stand. “You did wonderful Prompto!”

“Indeed,” Somnus spoke, walking forward. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and turned the boy toward him. “You need not be here any longer if you do not wish it.”

“No,” he sniffed. “I need to be here.”

“Prompto-”

“No,” he cut off Noctis. “I need this.”

“Alright,” Ardyn smiled, embracing the boy before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “I dare say, let’s enjoy the show!”

* * *

 

The proceedings went as smoothly as possible, with only a few hiccups along the way. Once the punishment was about to be dealt, things began to get out of hand.

“I gave that brat a home, I don’t see why this is needed!”

“Because you didn’t provide for me,” Prompto finally burst. “You were just there! The King was a better father than you and he had a WAR to deal with! He had the security of the COUNTRY to deal with and he was there for Noctis!”

“Cause he gave a damn,” John roared. “I don’t! I gave you what you fucking needed!”

“Did you really,” Prompto pushed, tears building up in the corner of his eyes. “Did you really ever give a fuck about my needs,” he got up in John’s face, everyone proud of Prompto and how he was standing up for the injustice against him. “DID YOU?!”

John growled before head butting the poor boy, using his chains to wrap them around Prompto’s neck.

“Prompto,” Luna yelled as John began to choke him.

“JOHN,” Cor yelled, rushing down and summoning his Katana. “LET HIM GO!”

“ALL OF THIS IS BECAUSE OF HIM,” he yelled back, Prompto weakly attempting to get the chain off. “BECAUSE OF YOU PUSHING THIS THING ONTO ME.”

“I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN,” Cor yelled. “Let him go.”

“I’ll let him go,” John said. “I’ll let him go to the beyond!”

John moved his hands to wrap around Prompto’s head, the maneuver ready to snap his neck had Regis not warped toward John and stab him right through.

“WAH,’ Prompto gasped as he was released; Crowe and Sylva rushed toward him.

“You,” Regis grinded his teeth. “Are not killing that boy.” He gave a final thrust before removing his sword, John dead on the floor. “Clean this monster up!”

“Ha….a….aa,” Prompto whimpered, lightly clutching his throat.

“Get him out of here,” Regis whispered towards Luna who nodded and rushed forward. “And get that woman out of my sight!”

Janet was crying hysterically at the sight of her husband, babbling incoherently as Tredd and Luche dragged her away, the court still in shock at what happened.

“Dismissed,” Clarus boomed, the jury and reporters scrambling to get out of the courtroom lest they face the wrath of the Crown. “What a mess,” he grunted once they were all gone.

“I dare say, I am shocked he was ballsy enough to attempt such a thing,” Somnus shook his head. “But I shouldn’t be.”

“Yes,” Ardyn sighed, looking at John’s cooling body. “Such a horrid man.”

“Oh great,” Terra sighed as his phone pinged. “King Regis kills Prompto Argentum adoptive father after he attempts to kill him. His trust in the Royals broken?”

“Oh no,” Regis moaned, the thought of losing Prompto’s trust heartbreaking.

“I’ll speak with him,” Cor spoke up. “About what happened and….other things.”

“Alright then,” Regis smiled lightly. “I trust you.”

Cor nodded and headed out to speak with Prompto, but not before hearing Ravus say-

“I still wish it was me that made the final blow.”

“Get in line Ravus,” Noctis sniffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters of silliness after this! Don't forget! That council member hasn't been caught yet!!


	11. Modeling....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....

It was major headlines in the news about King Regis’ hand in the death of John Argentum.

Many believed he overreacted and that his Shield should have handled the situation, while others praised their king and agreed that was the course of action needed. It wasn’t in the public minds for long as the empty guardian status of Prompto came up in full force.

The boy was only 16 and still needed a legal guardian on file despite being in the Crownsguard; many people jumping up at the opportunity. Though their hopes were dashed when various members of the royal court offered up adoption.

The main contender was Councilman Laurin, the man giving his heartfelt and sincere prayers to Prompto; but the boy seemingly hated the liked council member.

In the end it was surprisingly Cor Leonis that adopted the boy, the Marshall and Prompto getting along swimmingly and they certainly made a cute sight. Apparently when Prompto was saved from Niflheim as a baby, it was Cor who rescued him all those years ago. But at the time he was rising through the Ranks of the Crownsguard and the war was at its height; so he was unfit to care for the young child.

He regretted it for the last 16 years and now was making amends; and they couldn’t seemingly be happier.

Then **_IT_** happened.

* * *

This was serious.

Was the only thing going through Ignis’ mind as he saw the cover of the most popular magazine in Insomnia.

There, was the dork of a friend-sunshine and rainbows personified with a large amount of innocence-looking sultry as all the six and people where buying them in bulk. While Ignis and Gladio weren’t as close as they would like to be with the boy, they considered him a very good friend. Because he saw them as Ignis and Gladio.

Not Advisor and Shield.

As soon as he made it too his car to head to Noctis’ apartment and hoping to the astrals above that he wasn’t awake, his phone received a barrage of texts from Gladio.

_Ignis, you see the latest of the Insomnia Times?_   
_What the fuck is going on?_   
_Please tell me Noct hasn’t seen this yet?_   
_What the fuck is Chocobo Butt doing and what the fuck is he wearing?_   
_ANSWER ME._

**_Driving to Noct’s. Will answer soon._ **

Sighing he parked his car and rushed to the Apartment, hoping to all above that Noctis wouldn’t be awake and notice his disheveled appearance.

Seems like the Astrals wanted to laugh on him today.

“What's up with you Specs,” Noctis asked as he exited the shower, seeing the man huff in breaths. At least he hadn’t seen the magazine.

“Nothing, I thought that you had texted an emergency and rushed over,” he lied, face smoothing out.

He realized it was a bad thing to say.

“Huh,” Noctis asked, looking at his Phone. Ignis felt as if the Glacian herself had froze his blood as he watched Noctis’ face go from confused to blank to shocked to angered in a minute. “What. Is. This?”

Oh no.

* * *

 

Cor had expected Noctis to storm in once the Magazine had been brought to their attention. He didn’t expect his Advisor or Shield to be as angry and confused as him.

“What is this,” he yelled, throwing the booklet in his face and growling.

“Prompto had been scouted for a shoot,” Cor explained, picking up the book. “Everything was cleared by the Crownsguard and me, but we didn't know this is what they would be doing.”

“Hey, Prince,” the Glaive Hero, Nyx Ulric, called as he jogged over. “Tell the Chocobo head that he looks good! Made a few of us have a gay crisis.”

“He’s 16 Ulric,” Cor reminded him, itching for hid blade. He was a bit protective over Prompto.

Okay, that’s a lie.

He’s really protective of Prompto.

“Yeah,” Nyx deflated. “He looks good though! Make sure to pass the message! See you later your Highness!”

“You need to get this off the press,” Gladio said, Ignis restraining Noct from going after Nyx.

“Technically they’ve done nothing wrong,” Cor sighed. “But I agree that this should not be up for too long.”

“What is this,” Clarus asked as he appeared with Regis, the latter holding the Insomnia times.

“Oh Six,” Noctis cried. “Why!?”

“I see that you a distressed,” Regis offered his son a small smile. “I am as well, considering that Prompto is still a minor. Especially the one of page 13.”

“What, there’s more!”

“Did you not look through the rest of it?”

“Oh no,” Ignis breathed, looking at page 13.

“What,” Noctis growled, ripping the thing out of his hand and freezing at the photo.

Prompto was laying on a ground of fur, a sheer top showing his smooth skin underneath, and his arms crossed over his chest to hide his nipples. His head was to the side, barring his pale neck and his hair cover one half of his face, his visible eye gleaming in the light. His lips glistened as lip gloss was on them and parted slightly, seemingly inviting whoever was looking at the photo. His legs were in sinfully tight pants and spread slightly as he laid down, seeming content.

Dropping the offending booklet he rushed out and dialed Prompto, his father behind him as he considered Prompto another son; since the boy still had a bit of trauma.

“Prom, call me,” Noctis hissed after it went to voicemail. “And so help me you better tear up that contract.”

“I take it he did not answer?”

“No,” Noctis sighed.

“Majesty,” Dratous called, jogging over at the others entered as well. “Prompto is with the Glaives and Crowe is….getting feely.”

They couldn’t stop Noctis as he warped away. 

* * *

 

“Looking good,” was what Noctis heard Crowe chuckle.

“Guys, come on,” Prompto whined, Noctis increasing his speed. “Stop teasing!”

“Chocobo Butt is the most lusted after thing in the Kingdom right now,” Nyx chuckled. “Heard a guy masterbating to it a while ago.”

“Oh Six why,” he moaned.

“Who knows,” Nyx chuckled, slapping him on the back. “Gotta say though! Those people at INsomnia times have the best eye! You looked great! Now Noctis is going to be ordering US to protect you and your place!”

“Damn straight,” Noctis yelled as he burst through, Prompto yelping in shock before falling over stiff. “Damn it! He’ll live in my apartment if he needs to!!”

“Noctis-”

“He practically does already,” Regis shrugged, Clarus walking around and wordlessly taking the magazines. “I see no problem with it.”

“There! Prompto-”

“NOCT-”

The two began speaking so rapidly that is seemed like another language, another testament of their close friendship, their hands flying all over the place as they argued.

“I’m not living with you,” he finally screeched.

“Why not,” Noctis yelled, confused.

“Dude! Your literally the messiest person in the world and can barely get your ass out of bed most mornings! And complain that I go jogging to early in the morning!!!”

“You do,” Noctis screeched. “It’s not even close to sunrise when you go running,both in summer AND winter!!!!”

What?

“Dude-”

“Alternative is you live here,” Regis smiled, but it said that it was non-negotiable. “I mean, Cor’s apartment is here and he is your adoptive father!”

“Cor-”

“Sorry kid,” Cor shrugged. “Until this mess is cleared up, you can’t leave the citadel.”

“Prompto,” Somnus called as he approached. “I...am a bit shocked,” he admitted, in his hands a rolled up magazine. “You agreed to this?”

“Kill me,” he moaned, covering his face.

“My, my Prompto,” Ardyn sang as he slid up next to the boy. “Adventurous!”

“I’ll….I’ll be in my rooms,” Prompto groaned, rushing out.

“Ardyn,” Noctis whined.

“It’s true,” he protested. No one bothered to stop the barrage of items thrown at him.

* * *

 

“Such a disgrace,” Laruin sniffed, his hand clenching the latest of INsomnia, tossing it into the fire and gaining sick satisfaction at it shriveled up and burned. “He is getting too comfortable in these ranks. And Cor….” he sighed, he was disappointed in the man.

To think that the esteemed Marshall of the Crownsguard would adopt the Niff brat was astounding and made his blood boil at the fact a good, pure-blooded Lucian would do such a thing. The nerve!

Laurin nodded to himself as he contemplated the plan for now.

Killing that grandson of the Amicitia’s chamberlin’s hadn’t worked and the boy was now with a guard of Kingsglaive as well; another thing he had to deal with-lest the boy end up like that Niff.

But that was for a later date.

Current he was contemplating whether or not to continue with the current plan as a number of obstacles have shown their ugly faces in his way.

First the mysterious protectors that killed his sniper when he tried to have the boy killed, the boy being adopted by the Marshall, the large amount of public support for him, the royal family of Tenebrae and the Crowns hand with the founders help trying to find the ‘traitor’.

Hah!

If anyone was the traitor it would be those that help that sniveling boy all the time! He has no redeemable qualities and couldn't do jack shit! He had the hand in a near death of a esteemed Crownsguard and the death of his family as well!

If anyone was a traitor, it was him.

Prompto Argentum.

He was going to fall and he was going to fall so hard from the heavens, he would never return.

Laurin would assure it. 

* * *

 

“Prompto will you come out,” Cor asked once he returned home.

“No,” was the answer he got back and the man merely sighed.

“I am not angry,” he began. “I merely want to ask you what happened during the photo shoot. Did they coerce you into doin it or pressure you?”

“No,” he sniffed, Cor able to see his shock of blonde hair from a cocoon of blankets on the couch. “They said it was just for jokes and stuff….that they weren't going to use any of them…”

“Did the promise it,” Cor jolted.

“You can't do anything,” Prompto sounded resigned. “It was in the contract that any and all photos taken where their property and they had complete reign of whether or not to publish said photos.”

“Well deal with this soon, but first do you want to go to this,” Cor handed the invitation and Prompto’s face dawned with realization.

“Yeah, i’ll go get ready,” he sniffed.

“I can-”

“I can deal with this myself,” Prompto assured him. “Besides, it’s the best this way.”

Cor stayed silent as Prompto went into his room, his chest swelling with pride at how adult the usually goofy boy seemed.

He didn’t need to worry about Prompto being manipulated, not now at least.

He was a good kid. And he was going to be a great man. 

* * *

 

“Prompto,” Regis smiled as the boy entered, chuckling slightly at his formal wear.

“Hello Your Majesty,” Prompto bowed slightly.

“Now, now,” Regis waved a hand and the servants left. “No need for that. I thank you for indulging this old man.”

“It’s no problem,” Prompto smiled brightly. “Besides I was hoping to speak with you too.”

“Oh and wha-” Regis gasped as Prompto enveloped him in a hug and pressed his face to the front of his chest.

“Thank you,” Prompto whispered. “What happened was bad, but,” he looked up a Regis with teary eyes. “You saved me from constant fear of his escape.”

“Oh Prompto,” Regis cooed, running a hand through his messy hair. “I am just glad you do not hate or fear me.”

“How could I,” Prompto gave a blinding smile. “You basically adult Noct!”

Regis couldn;t stop it, first it was a huff, then a chuckle and then full blown laughing as he embraced Prompto and thought of what he said.

“He had to get it from somewhere,” Regis winked, sending the two reeling.

Yes, everything was just fine. 

* * *

 

“Dude come on,” Prompto sighed as Noctis once more removed his vegetables. “Eat at least one carrot!”

“Oh hell no,” Noctis sniffed. “It takes a high price for me to even nibble on one of those horrid things!’

“Oh yeah and what's that,” Prompto huffed, crossing his arms in a challenge.

Noctis spoke before he could even think about what was coming out of his mouth.

“Go out on a date with me and be my boyfriend, duh,” he sniffed, then froze once he registered what he just said.

Whipping his head up he came face to face was a tomato red Prompto, the teen opening and closing his mouth in shock as he too registered what had just happened. Noctis could feel his cheeks burn with fire and cursed as he phone let off a series of trills and he took a look a the message, blushing even more.

**About time you ask him! Been waiting for this moment for a while now! Don’s screw up Noct! ;).**

‘Damnit Carbuncle!!!’

“Y...you want me to go out with you,” Prompto finally squeaked out.

Noctis could only curse himself before turning to face the music.

He could only hope that his dad can stop Cor before he dismembers him; if his dad can stop from either laughing or singing his thanks to the astrals of course.

Yeah, Noctis is doomed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAH! Reveal in this! Didn't think the confession would be like this eh? Enjoy and comment!!


	12. Weeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To weed out a Traitor.

Ignis was out for blood.

It was very simple and yet to the untrained observer, it would be completely out of character for the usually cool headed advisor.

But it wasn’t.

Oh, if anything it was the farthest thing from the truth.

The Hands of the Crown were usually advisors and held great sway over the kingdom; there was little doubt in that, but they played another pivotal role with the kingdom.

They took care of uprising before they occured.

So perhaps here and there the advisors of old had to go out in the cover of night and dirty their hands for the greater good, but they were indeed the eyes of the crown. Eyes are the window to the soul and in some cases, eyes can be the thing that can kill another.

Noctis was yet to be privy to the information, but Ignis held little doubt he already knew about what other training Ignis had gone through. After all the old nobles within the Citadel came from long lines of warriors, whose very blood thrummed the the instinct to protect his family.

And now it was positively burning with the urge to protect his baby brother, their newest addition.

Prompto….oh sweet innocent Prompto.

Cor had been accepted within the old families rather quickly as he too held the same regard for family as they did and took any infraction against them as an attack against HIM. So it was little doubt he would fit within the circle of old so easily. The only downside was his reluctance to produce a child or even adopt one, something the others berated him for….because of family.

Which is why Prompto was such a welcomed figure.

He was already believed like a member when he made his appearance in that council meeting all those months ago when he went to help the prince with school.

He made the ever gloomy prince once more enjoy life and act like the boy he was supposed to be, while as well taking the duties meant to be his, in higher regard than before.

So, when he was adopted into the Leonis line, there was cause for joy.

But within the council of the families of old, celebration was halted.

The traitor.

The one determined to have the ball of sunshine cleansed from their lives for good.

The Amicitia’s worked with almost obsessed fevor as their newest addition was threatened.

The Kingsglaive worked with almost the same obsession, because they understood.

An attack on the Leonis line, an attack upon the families of old with warrior blood running through them….

Was an attack on the very life blood of Lucis itself.

So, Ignis would act as he always would, but in the cover of night he was a predator out in the hunt. And anyone who knew the families of old…

Knew a body would soon turn up. 

* * *

 

“My, my,” Ardyn purred as he sauntered in to Ignis’ study. “I see that you have made as little progress as I have.”

“I see,” Ignis ground out as he snapped the book in his hand closed before placing it firmly upon his desk. “My uncle and the Amicitia’s have had the same luck it appears.”

“How unfortunate,” Ardyn sighed, seemingly uncaring. But Ignis wasn’t fooled.

He could see how the attack upon this family was causing the founder great annoyance and soon he too would take up personal interest in his matter-as if he hadn’t already.

“Sommy has taken to try and get Gilly out of his grounds and have him help,” Ardyn off-handedly mentioned. “Thinks that the threat against the older council will get him out.”

“I believe once he mentions ‘Leonis’ and ‘accepted into the circle’, he will listen,” Ignis commented, his facade cool-but he was annoyed.

If the great Gilgamesh had to come to help, was he incompetent in dealing with such a matter?

“Now now,” Ardyn chuckled, looking at Ignis with a knowing eye. “You are far more than capable for dealing with this on your own-but you must admit, the threat this man poses….is very…”

“I do not need you to say it,” Ignis huffed, pushing his glasses up before huffing. “I must speak with Nyx, I believe he will be invaluable.”

“After all,” Ardyn sang as Ignis began to leave. “If this man believes that Prompto is a blight upon us, he most likely has similar feelings for our frontliners after all!”

Indeed. 

* * *

 

“I thought I had a lead, but in the end nill,” Nyx sighed as he handed Ignis his report, the various of the Glaives sighing as well. “He’s good.”

“Unfortunately,” Ignis huffed, thumbing through the meticulous report with an eagle eye. “But that does tend to make the pay off far more sweeter.”

At that the various people in the room shifted, a bit of a killer glint in their eyes as they all thought about the sweet punishment they would be able to deliver

“Crowe is out doing son Recon of her own at the moment, so she’ll hand you her report once she’s done,” Nyx informed him. “Libertus is with the Prince and his gang at the moment.”

“My thanks and keep up with the work,” Ignis informed them. “This is an attack on Lucis itself. Best not lose face.”

“Alrightly.”

* * *

As Ignis made his way down the hall his phone began to buzz, and without much thought he answered, stilling for a moment before continuing his stride.

“Hello?”

_“Heya,” the voice of Dino spoke through. “Bit miffed about the whole papa incident, but I say King Regis did good. How’s Prom?”_

“Very well off in fact,” Ignis sniffed. “Marshall Leonis has taken guardianship of him and is working diligently to weed out the traitor.”

_“Nice, nice,” Dino hummed. “The hell is on INsomnia though? How could Cor allow that?”_

“A mistake on our part, we had no idea the spread the magazine wanted of Prompto,” Ignis informed him, swiping his card through the access scanner. “I am sure you’ve heard of the publisher going out of business?”

_“You guys are almost on my level,” Dino sounded impressed. “But what’s this I here about the original shield being summoned?”_

“Merely a precaution to set the traitor on edge,” Ignis sighed. “Nothing more nothing less.”

_“Hmm,” Dino huffed. “I will be in touch soon. Keep diggin, that bastard has to mess up at some point.”_

“Understood.”

* * *

“Gilly,” Ardyn sang as Somnus lead his old fling into the room, Prompto stilling as the GIANT man entered the room.

“You weren't joking,” was the only think Gilgamesh said as he looked at Ardyn.

“Of course not,” Somnus snapped. “Oh, hello Prompto!”

He merely gave a weak noise before going limp and falling onto Noctis, the prince yelping as his friend fell into unconsciousness.

“The one who took my arm adopted him?”

“You are quite intimidating Gil.”

* * *

“He is quite skilled with that weapon,” Gilgamesh hummed as the boy’s practiced, his eyes trained on Prompto as he managed to take two Glavies attempting to overpower Ignis out before a third attempting to jump him. “What of his hand to hand?”

“He’s adequate,” Clarus shrugged. “He’s as well good at using pole weapons.”

“What of magic,” Gilgamesh pressed.

“He’s still learning,” Regis butted in, a bit miffed that the oldest Shield was going so hard on Prompto. “And aren’t you here to weed out a traitor?”

“My question is why is there a traitor?”

“Ah, that is a bit complicated…”

* * *

 

 

“Because of the boy’s origins,” Gilgamesh hummed as everything was relayed to him.

“Yes,” Regis sighed, leaning against his desk as he rifled through a box of reports. “It’s not just the traitor, but the whole of Insomnia as well. They have a problem with people from Niflheim and Prompto has just become their martyr.”

“So young, and yet so much hate against a boy that did nothing more than give the Prince of Lucis happiness,” Gilgamesh sighed.

“Speaking of happiness,” Regis had a shit eating smile on his face that had Gilgamesh both worried and excited.

He knew that looked spelled trouble no matter what.

“Shall I tell you about how my boy told me he was courting young Prompto…?” 

* * *

* * *

 

_“We need to tighten security,” Regis huffed as he, Clarus and Cor made their way to Noctis’ rooms. “Things are getting out of hand.”_

_Recently gifts meant to harm the boy have managed to get through security and find their way to Prompto’s room; the boy smart enough to not open them handed them over to the guards and they were each investigated._

_Every gift shown some type of poison coating it or baked into it, the gifts increasing at time wore on in hopes the boy would slip up and touch it, much to the anger and horror of everyone._

_“How do you think I feel,” Cor huffed. “My own home can’t be protected!”_

_“Now, now,” Clarus began as they entered Noctis’ wing. “There is not need to go off like you did with Gilgamesh-”_

_“Oh not this again! I was just-”_

_“Oh my,” Regis said, making the two stop and turn to what made Regis lose his words; the sight causing both of freeze as well._

_Prompto and Noctis where currently having a heated makeout session on the couch, the Prince eager as he pushed the blonde boy down a bit and moved to slip his shirt up. Regis was holding back his laughs as well as Clarus, until an annoyed Cor made his presence known._

_“What...is going on here,” he growled, Noctis and Prompto jerking apart._

_“C...c-DAD,” Noctis yelped, falling off the couch as Cor stomped forward. “Hey...hey! I...I swear w….we weren't going to do anything,” Noctis yelped as he scrambled away, Cor on his path. “Come on Cor! Dad! Help!”_

_But Regis was too busy laughing his ass off, Clarus no better as they both clutched one another for support; watching in amusement as Cor roared at Noctis to ‘get over here’, ignoring Prompto as he whined about his dad embarrassing him._

_It went on for a while until Noctis ran out of steam and had to resort to his dad as a Shield._

* * *

* * *

 

Ignis sniffed before marching his way forward, he his assassin senses tingled and his blood thrummed with the need to avenge.

“What is the meaning of this,” his prey demanded, looking around the empty council chamber in anger.

“Hello Councilman Laurin,” he respectfully greeted. “I am here to ask you a few questions regarding the security of the council of Lucis.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think it would be so simple as for me to give you a good conclusion? Oh no! You guys can suffer through a cliffhanger.


	13. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Disastrous End

_More shocking news to shake the very foundation of Insomnia, a traitor within the midst of the Lucian Council, threatening the now newly adopted Prompto Argentum._

_The young boy was Prince Noctis’ best friend before the shocking case of child negligence and abandonment that drew the attention of the King of Lucis. THis case lead to a harsher crackdown of business trips made by employees with children under 18._

_Currently Councilman Mann has been taken into custody for the various attempts of young Argentum life, and most notably the attempt of young Talcott Hester, the grandson of the Amicitia family’s Chamberlin._

_The three year old is still in rehabilitation, but is expected to make a full recovery._

_Now, Ignis Scientia explains how they came to the conclusion that this may be the traitor._

“I had originally taken Councilman Laurin into account as the traitor, but as he spoke of the various events and dealings he had been doing during the time, the more my evidence seemed hastily put together. Mann has been known to show Xenophobic behavior in the past, most notable back in his schooling years and has not been the most discreet in his hatred of both Marshall Lenois and Prompto. As such, we have begun an in depth investigation on him.

_No new news has been released at this moment._

* * *

“What is going on,” Prompto asked as he was ushered into the car with Cor and Nyx, the Glaive giving him a sympathetic look.

“We have to head to the Royal Court House and you need to give statements on the gifts and threats you’d received,” Cor grunted. “And there is no way that you can do this in private,” he sighed. “This is the biggest thing since your parents Trial, so you need to at the face of this.”

“I’ll be right next to you bud,” Nyx assured him from the passenger seat. “Also been assigned your protection detail.”

“I am the adopted son of Cor Leonis, one of the guards of Prince Noctis and I have the personal protection of the Ghrinzae mob behind me,” Prompto deadpanned.

“Better safe than sorry,” Nyx shrugged. “Besides, this is the most public thing that has happened in a while; so cooperation between us Glaives and you others will show the populace no ill will.”

“Who is the traitor,” Prompto sighed.

“Councilman Mann,” Cor sniffed, growling at the mass of paparazzi. “He’s been in the hot seat before for his comments, and he hasn’t tried to make his feelings about me or your private.”

“Who reported him,” Prompto asked, hiding his eyes as the paparazzi began to click their cameras faster than the speed of light.

“Councilman Laurin.”

“What?”

* * *

“Marshal Leonis. Prompto,” Laurin called as he rushed over, looking like every bit the concerned councilman and it made Prompto sick to his stomach. “Glad you were able to make it.”

“Yeah,” Cor grunted, growling at the screams and demands from the paparazzi before turning his attention to Laurin. “I take it that the founders will be in attendance again, this time around?”

“Yes,” he inclined his head, no one noticing Prompto’s stiff posture and fearful glances at the man. “I am only happy to have been helpful in this investigation.”

“Wouldn't have caught the bastard without him,” Cor huffed, entering the courtroom.

“My pleasure,” he smiled, eyeing Prompto with hate before turning back to Cor, the teen in question fearful of what this day would spell out.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Talcott pouted as he toddled down the stairs of the manor, being on his own once more as he was believed to be asleep.

He wanted to do something fun and go outside, but grandfather was too scared to allow him and Clarus was afraid. Stupid adults.

He wasn't looking where he was going and slamming into large legs that sent him to the floor, making him whine in discomfort and clutching his wound.

“Oh,” the voice was new and had Taclott looking curiously up. “I am under the impression you should be resting, little one?”

“Your really tall,” he giggled, looking up at the tall man in wonder. “Wow! Are the doors too small for you?”

“Well spoken for someone so young,” he commented, helping the toddler up. As he was about to release him, he felt something sticky coat his fingers and sighed; with a huff he hoisted the boy up into his arms and made his way into the kitchen. “You have reopened your wound. Allow me to fix it.”

“I am too young for potions,” Talcott informed him as he grabbed the bottle.

“Nonsense,” he shook his head. “How are you to heal yourself in battle if you can’t withstand potions?”

“Your Gilgamesh aren't you,’ Talcott suddenly asked, the man nodding before breaking the bottle over his head.

“Such deductions did not take you long,” he observed, grabbing a glass and filling it with water for the child.

“He’s very smart,” Somnus sniffed as he entered, Talcott bowing his head before drinking his water. “And polite much to the annoyance of many. Too grown up, they say.”

“I am going to be like grandpa,” he stated proudly.

“Indeed you are,” Somnus shook his head. “I came to check up on your healing, as this whole affair unfortunately includes you as well, little one.”

“Oh…” he deflated, pouting as the founder king ruffled his hair.

“Come now, your smile is quite nicer on your face than a frown,” Somnus chuckled. “I also bring a gift to aid in your recovery.”

“Hmm?”

“I am told you are fond of these creatures, though for the life of me I cannot understand why,” he mumbled the last part as he summoned forth a VERY large Cactuar plush.

“A CACTUAR,” Talcott shrieked out, holding out his hands in a ‘gimme’ motion, bouncing up and down in barely restrained excitement as it was handed over and the boy hugged the life out of the damned thing. “Thank you Founder!”

“Somnus, please,” he huffed, smiling at the boy’s bubbly personality. “Get better, and soon you’ll be able to play outside again.”

“Yeah,” he pouted. “I don’t get why Grandpa is so scared. I mean, it’s obvious who the traitor is, he didn’t exactly hide it when he scoped out the house for entry points a while back.”

“You saw him,” Gilgamesh got up from where he seated himself as Somnus was with the child.

“Yeah, and I knew he was fishy since he never liked me anyways,” Talcott held the plush tighter. “Said I was a privileged commoner that shouldn’t act so freely with the Amicitia’s…..that I should stop calling Gladio my big brother and Iris by big sister.”

“Blasphemy,” Somnus snarled. “You never stop doing so, here me.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, looking a bit annoyed. “He was mean to any servant…”

“Who?” 

* * *

 

Ardyn rose a brow as Somnus showed up the hearing nearly three hours late, the reporters noting Gilgamesh behind him and….and young Talcott Hester in his arms.

“Sommy, dear,” Ardyn began as they made the trek to the council room. “What in the hell are you doing with the boy! He is not to be taken out of the Manor until deemed safe!”

“This is important,” Somnus was angry, by his blank face. “We were all fools.”

“Alright then,” Ardyn sniffed, motioning for the Glaives to open the doors. 

* * *

 

“What the hell,” Clarus breathed as the Founder King entered with his surrogate grandson in his fucking arms. “Why does the king have him?”

“Calm Clarus,” Regis whispered, eyeing Gladio and Iris with concern. The older Amicitia was tense as he beheld his nearly killed baby brother, the muscles under his arms rippling with the urge to rush over and take the boy from the Founder Kings arms. Iris was confused and worried, her face looking between Mann and Talcott, eyes screaming murder if he said a thing against the toddler.

“Speak,” Somnus whispered to the boy, placing him down beside him.

Without fail he took a few steps forward and pointed to Laurin, his voice clear.

"He's the one that ordered the hit on me." 

"Glaives," Somnus roared. "Detain him and get me a truth serum!" 

Laurin only froze for a moment as the Glaives descended on him; before he took out a gun, pointing it straight at Talcott.

“Stop, or I shoot him,” he warned, hand on the trigger.

Everything around them stopped and Somnus was debated on warping, until he noticed that Laurin’s eyes flicked to Prompto.

“Prompto,” he screamed, but it was too late; the man turned to Prompto faster than they anticipated and shot.

But not at Prompto like they expected, the shot was aimed at Noctis; the prince frozen in fear.

“I will not have a Prince who associates with filthy Niffs,” Laurin sneered.

Noctis was prepped to warp away after he gained his bears but someone pushed him out of the way and a spray of warm liquid poured over him, and a heavy weight landed atop of him.

“Prompto,” Cor yelled and Noctis froze, looking up fearfully as his friends limps body laid atop of him, his blood splattered on his face and pouring onto his chest.

“Kill that man,” Noctis vaguely heard Somnus yell. “Get Talcott out of here!”

“NO!” The boy screeched. “PROMPTO! PROMPTO!”

Noctis vaguely heard his father yell for a medic, Ignis beside him as he tried to gain the attention of the Prince, but Noctis could only focus on Prompto.

Prompto wasn’t moving and there...there was so much blood.

Only a single thought ran through Noctis’ mind.

_Why? Why did this crap always happen to Prompto?_


	14. Explination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Chapter

Sorry, for the lack of content.

I had finals to worry about and I am in a medical program at school; so I has the possibility of medical internships. I was not qualified due to a stupid insignificant thing; but I managed to get it with pure will and fighting. I really don't want to get into semantics.

So I have a lot of medical tests that need to be done for myself to get out there and will be unable to post for a while. 

I would have uploaded sooner but I had a accident happen to me that really shook me up, I was the driver and was at fault; NO ONE WAS SERIOUSLY HURT OR DIED, I WAS ALONE IN THE CAR AND IT WAS RAINING AND FOGGY AND I USED MY WIPERS TO CLEAR THE RAIN AND COULD NOT STOP IN TIME and it was the same day that I learned I was not qualified for internships. I was pretty messed up about it and we ended up the next day talking about really sensitive topics in school that shook me up eve more. 

I appreciate the love and support that this story has and I hope you all continue to love and support this when I come back. 

Thanks a bunch. 

Sincerely, 

         Hector-X-Paris.


	15. Breaking Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions occure

Noctis stared.

It was all he could really do at the moment.

He was worthless as both prince and a friend.

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor mocked him, the jumping up and down showing him Prompto was alive...but he wasn’t.

A fucking medical induced coma.

He has yelled, screamed and tried to prevent them from putting him in a coma; saying that he didn’t need it. But he was shot down at every turn by his dad, Clarus, Somnus and Ardyan ; both his dad and Clarus dragging him out of the emergency room by his arms.

Both Gladio and Ignis where ordered by his father to keep him in line, both of them bound by their honor to the king to follow his order as much as they hated it.

Right now, he was holding Prompto’s hand; clutching it with every fiber of his being praying to the astrals he wouldn't die.

He couldn’t.

* * *

This was a PR nightmare.

Terra thought as he looked through the reports flooding in.

After Laurin had shot at Noctis and Prompto had taken the bullet, Regis, Clarus, Somnous and various Kingsglaive Members had taken to swarm the man. Cor leading with with a violent howl of anger, the whole thing being broadcasted to the world.

Ardyn had rushed up to Noctis with Gilgamesh taking a screeching Talcott away and marveled at Iris’ and Gladio’s restraint, before turning to a shocked Noctis, Prompto bleeding out on top of the prince.

Laurin’s death was not short, nor quick.

Neither was it painless.

Terra still shivered at the sight of Laurin, his mind too fearful to even bring up an image as Somnus cruelly stated to leave the broken man on the floor as he bleed out from his wounds. Each person with magi delivering a violent shock of lightning to the man as he attempted to speak. With each shock, it made his heart beat faster and lengthen his life a bit longer than it would have if they hadn't shocked him. Which made it far crueler.

The world was shocked when Clarus Amicitia, the paragon of cool and unshakeable, SPAT on Laurin’s dead body before barking at a glaive to burn it.

He was secretly glad Prompto was hurt and unable to see what happened.

Shaking his head he went back to the growing reports on his desk, jolting at the sound of yelling that was coming from the kings study down the hall.

* * *

“This is a nightmare,” Regis groaned, running a hand down his face as he tried to get the image of Prompto’s blood splashing out from his body away from his mind. “Oh Prompto.”

“I still cannot believe it,” Somnus sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Laurin. The one who...who tried to adopt Prompto after his parent were arrested,” Somnus faltered for a moment.

“That’s why he worked hard to try to get Prompto to silence him more,” Cor snarled.

“What the hell were you thinking Cor,” Regis suddenly spoke up, everyone confused at the question.

“Your majesty?”

“This could have been avoided if you had let him live at the Citadel the moment the adoption went through,” Regis snapped, Cor jumping back before feeling his own anger flare.

“Oh really,” he scoffed. “Let him be in the belly of the beast where Laurin is 95% of the time? Great Idea, really!”

“He would have been safer and not left alone to his thoughts if he was here,” Regis shot back. “What in Astrals name possessed you to let the boy live in the Argentum house still?”

“He needed to come to terms with what happened and he still wanted to be the boy he was,” Cor was turning defensive. “Just because I rectify my mistake from 16 years ago, doesn’t mean he needs a dramatic change in his life!”

“You don't get it Cor! You will never get it and Prompto may very well get killed because of t,” Regis yelled.

“What the fuck Reggie,” Cid yelled, getting infront of Cor as Regis stomped forward. “What’s gotten into you!?”

“He is not Prompto Argentum anymore Cor,” Regis began to rant. “He’s not simply ‘the best friend of the prince we can overlook’! He’s Prompto Argentum! Adopted son of Cor Lenois. Best Friends with the Crown Prince, part of the Royal Retinue! Commoner turned noble!”

“Regis, your going to make things worse if you just acknowledge what the public thinks” Cor shot back.

“Well one of us has too,” Regis roared, stopping at Somnus’ hand on his chest. “One of us needs to face the facts and reality!”

“I want Prompto to trust me,” Cor admitted. “And I don’t want that trust to build on the fact I tore him away from his family home.”

“He never had one Cor,” Regis sighed. “You need to make him one.”

Cor opened his mouth to answer, but the door opened and Gilgamesh came in; holding a seemingly dead Talcott.

“He needs help,” Gilgamesh sighed, Somnus taking the boy from him and brushing his hair from his eyes. “He refuses to eat and has not spoken since Prompto was injured.” Talcott was lifeless and limp against Somnus staring at the ground even as Somnus rubbed the poor boy’s back.

“What of the press,” Clarus asked as he came forward.

“It’s getting worse,” Gilgamesh admitted. “As I was coming here I made the mistake of being seen holding the boy and immediately they began screaming questions at the boy. He’s scared and horridly shaken I’m afraid.”

“Hhhmmm,” Talcott whined, burying his face deep into Somnus’ dark suit and letting go of the Large cactuar plushie he still had since the morning.

“Let’s get him to Gladio and Iris, hmm,” Clarus whispered, picking up the plushie and holding out his arms to take Talcott.

“The boy’s in shock,” Ardyn sighed, watching as Clarus readjusted the boy before head out, trying to coax the smart toddler into conversation.

“I’ll contact Sylva…”

* * *

“Hi,” Talcott spoke to Ravus as the man stormed out of the hospital room in anger.

“O...oh,” he calmed down after seeing Talcott. “How are you?”

“Hi…”

Ravus smiled and knew that he was merely trying to cope with the trauma he had seen a week ago. His family had been watching the trial from there home and fell into shock as the events unfolded; Luna in hysterics after Prompto was shot.

“I say, let’s go and get something to eat,” he offered, holding out a hand to the boy.

“Puppy,” he gasped, pointing to Umbra as the messenger dog trotted forward and grew slightly larger. He looked to Ravus and then Talcott and he knew what the dog wanted.

“Yup,” Ravus smiled. “Up you go.”

“This is fun,” he laughed as Ravus kept a hand on his back.

“I’m sure,” Ravus smiled, Umbra looking proud and noble as he walked down the hall with Talcott laughing happily on his back, Ravus shaking his head.

“I am glad to see the young one finds his smile once more,” a clam voice had Ravus looking up in shock and swallowing slightly as Gentiana...no, Shiva, walked forward in her ever calm facade.

“Hi Lady of Snow,” Talcott giggled, Gentiana actually opening her eyes in shock before looking more closely at the boy.

“Is there something you needed Lady Gentiana,” Ravus spoke, coming forward.

“Merely here to check on what has caused Bahamut so much grief,” she chuckled. “But I see that everything is fine. I would be glad to prepare food for you.”

“But I’m not noble,” Talcott said distantly.

“The young one still has yet to recover,” Shiva chuckled, fondly before urging Umbra forward and taking Ravus’ spot behind the boy; keeping him steady. “Status matters little to us. Now come, food will make you better. And perhaps you might find some restful sleep.”

“But i’m scared,” Talcott whispered, uncaring of the whispers around them. “Is Prompto going to live.”

“No need to worry,” Gentiana smiled. “You need to get better.”

“Okay…”

* * *

“You are strong Prompto,” Luna sniffed as she grabbed his limp hand. “Stronger than any...and I pray to the gods you are given back to us.”

Pryna whimpered loudly, pawing at Luna’s leg to be brought up to her other beloved human; but Luna was only focused on Prompto.

“Prom will make it,” Noctis sniffed. “He will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Thank you all for understanding my plight and I am proud to announce I am able to go out to Summer Medical Internships! The fighting paid off and now I am returning you courtesy of understanding with a chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by the various artworks made by Kaciart! Most of the chapters are inspired by them! Comment on what you like!


End file.
